Green Blooded Hobgoblin
by xStarletx
Summary: A girl found floating in space is miraculously a live. Too shy to talk to anyone the Starfleet scientist have Spock befriend her. Years later She's Spock's little secret. But what happens when she runs from Spock and finds her way onto the Enterprise?
1. Chapter 1

Green Blooded Hobgoblin

**xStarletx**

_A/N: Ok this is my first Star trek fic, and this is after the prequel movie that just came out. I did see quite a few of the episodes when I was much younger, but needless to say, I'm not a know it all about the Star Trek world… so if I get something wrong, just point it out and I will fix it for future chapters. Oh and don't forget to REVIEW!!!_

**Chapter 1**

* * *

The tiny ship shook violently as they were bombarded with yet another attack. The captain had managed to get a hold of the Starfleet ship just a few light years away from them.

"We are in need of assistance!" The captain cried once again, the captain of the Starfleet ship's response was garbled. They were surrounded by enemy ships, and the enemy had already managed to board. The Captain turned to his wife and his daughter who was crying.

"We need to get you out of here!" He told them.

"I won't leave you!" His wife cried. His daughter began to sob.

"I'm scared daddy." She cried, she was holding her stuffed animal tightly. The door swung open and the one known as Damian, and his daughters psychic match came onto the bridge. He was the son of two very aggressive matches, the resulting consequence made him unmatched in his tactical skills and his anger was unsuitable. He had been declared unmatchable until Damian had met the captain's daughter. She was five years younger than him, but she was just as meek and mildly manner as he was insanely angry.

"We need to get Teresa to safety." Damian ordered, stooping down and picking her up. He was tall for a fifteen year old, just as she was small for a ten year old. She buried her face into his neck.

"I'm scared!" She cried again. Damian turned to the captain for permission.

"Keep her safe. We'll make sure you get away." The Captain told her.

"We are evacuating our most precious of cargo, please take this aboard your ship." The captain told them. Once again the message was garbled, more sparks flew as they were hit again. The captain could only pray that the answer had been a yes.

--

Damian rushed through the halls to the escape pods, Teresa was crying again.

"I don't wanna leave mommy and daddy!" She cried. Behind them cries were heard, someone had seen them. Damian dropped Teresa into the pod and began to shoot at whoever was coming. Teresa cried out and put her hands over her ears. She hated fighting, she hated it when Damian killed people, but he was doing this to keep her safe. Damian saw the last of them fall, but knew he had just run out of ammunition, he'd have to fight the next batch by hand. Damian turned to her.

"When I get out of here you press the big red button you understand me?" He asked her. Teresa shook her head.

"No, I won't leave without you too!" She cried. Damian took her head in his hands.

"I won't be far behind, trust me Teresa!" He demanded. Her bright pink eyes were watering again, her short green hair was singed in certain areas. He knew she hated the prospecting of being alone, especially after they had just found each other. Behind him he heard the sound of approaching foes and immediately ran to defend. He thought he'd hear the sound of the door closing behind him, but Teresa hadn't pressed the big red button. Damian tried to stop the traitors rushing past him but he wasn't strong enough to stop all of them.

"Press the button!" Damian ordered. Teresa took in the sight of oncoming attackers and pressed the shut door button instead. Damian took a particularly strong punch to the jaw that knocked him to the ground. He heard Teresa call for him, her loud voice echoing through his head. He could see the enemy attempting to break the door open.

"_Press the button!" _Damian ordered. He saw the message hit her, but she was too terrified to do anything. Damian lifted his arm up, hoping that he still had the power to control matter still in hand. Concentrating with all he had left he used the last of his psychic power to push the launch button.

He watched through hazy eyes as the escape pod zoomed away from them. He could feel the relief wash through him, that was until he saw the pod suddenly explode.

"No Teresa!" He screamed thrashing against his captors. He needed to hear some sort of response from her, even if it was in his mind, but he couldn't hear a thing. He thrashed harder, she couldn't be gone, she just couldn't. One swift kick to the back of the head knocked him out entirely, but as he sunk into the darkness he knew that he had failed, not only just his people and her father, but he had failed Teresa as well.

--

Spock walked through the white corridors of the Starfleet science center. They said that they had an interesting anomaly that they wanted him to examine. He walked into the viewing room, and looked down into the room below. Sitting on a white chair in an over sized yellow uniform shirt was a small little girl. Her hair was lime green and oddly short and seemed to have been burnt in several places, she was covered in blackened ash. The ashes left on her cheek were streaked from her tears. In her arms was a crudely made stuffed toy dog.

"Who is this?" Spock asked.

"She is patient T-D010, she survived at least twenty minutes in space without a suit. She was found amongst the wreckage of what looked to be a Tedorian ship." The lead scientist explained.

"I thought the Tedorian's were wipped out by a civil war." Spock murmured. The girl turned her gigantic pink eyes up to the viewing window, that she shouldn't have been able to see through. She wiped her nose with her grimey hand and then looked back to her shoeless toes.

"We are as surprised as you are. The starship U.S.S. Carrington interceted a distress call and found that ship under attack. The captain told them that he was sending over the most precious treasure, but the escape pod was destroyed. While searching the area for what the captain could have found so precious to die for they found her. They beamed her aboard hoping to give her a burial, but she shocked them by actually being alive. She won't talk to any of us though, so we were hoping you could get it out of her." The lead scientist requested. Spock looked at them, he wasn't very good with children. But orders were orders.

He walked through the doors that lead him to the white room the girl was in. As soon as she heard the woosh she was off her chair and hiding behind it. Spock walked around the chair, but she crawled away from, together they went around the chair three times before Spock gave up. He sat down in the chair, vaguely aware that she was somewhere behind him and waited.

Spock wondered what Kirk would do, he was certain his good friend, James T. Kirk could have charmed the girl into talking to him by now. He had a way about him with the ladies, even the children, he could get them to do anything. Yes, that was what he had to do, he had to think of what Kirk would say or do and then do it.

Unfortunately Spock couldn't think of a single thing, he just couldn't think like Kirk. Spock sighed, this wasn't going so well, how did they expect him to get the girl to talk to him when she was terrified and he was so useless with children? Children didn't think with logic, well the Vulcan children did, but she was clearly not Vulcan, so she clearly did not think with logic. How was he supposed to handle a child without logic? He could barely handle Kirk, and he was like an over grown child.

He looked over his right shoulder and saw a pair of bright pink eyes assessing him over the white chair. Spock lunged and managed to grab the girl's frail arm. The girl yelped and began to tug away from him frantically, twisting back and forth trying to get away.

"Stop, it's alright, I only want to talk." Spock tried to tell, but the girl was becoming more and more agitated.

"Please stop, I don't want to hurt you!" Spock tried to convince, but the girl had finally had enough.

"LET GO!" She cried, her voice sung out, and suddenly Spock felt as if her skin had turned into red hot coals. Shocked by the sudden change in temperature Spock let go. The girl tumbled away from him and in her panic scrambled across the room. At his feet lay her stuffed toy, Spock stared at it for a while before picking it up. He looked up and saw that the girl was watching him fearfully, the toy must have meant a lot to her. Spock walked over to the girl, who tried to make herself as small as possible in the white corner. He stopped just short of her and squatted down, getting to her level. He often saw Kirk do that with the green alien that Scotty had as a helper.

"Here, is this your, uh, friend?" Spock asked, handing her the toy. She ripped it out of his grip and hugged it to her chest.

"My, name is Spock, what is yours?" Spock questioned. She looked up to him slowly, Spock wondered if she'd tell him what he wanted to know. Instead of opening her mouth she threw herself at him.

Spock had gotten quite a few hugs in his life time, plenty from his mother and several from Uhura but they had always been awkward. Though with this child, it was easy to wrap his arms around her and hold her close. Giving her the comfort she so desperately needed. For a while she stayed that way with him, neither of them moving or making a sound.

"Teresa, my name is Teresa."

* * *

**REVIEW! Make me HAPPEH!**


	2. Chapter 2

Green Blooded Hobgoblin

_xStarletx_

**A/N: HERE WE ARE! Woo! Chapter 2. More problems. A better look at Teresa. Don't worry it picks up next chapter, just gotta set them up in order to take em down! Woo don't forget to Review!**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Spock looked at the Transwerian Tilly he had in the cage under his arm again. The furry little thing was petrified.

"Another pet for your zoo?" Kirk asked coming up behind him. Spock tried not to look surprised, emotions were frowned upon on Vulcan, nor did he want Kirk to think he was hiding something. Which he was.

"Yes." Spock replied more curtly then he intended. He hoped Kirk wasn't going to follow him.

"So, what are you going to do for you week on earth hmm?" Kirk probed. It wasn't the first time he had asked this, and it wasn't going to be the first time he got an evasive answer.

"Relax." Spock answered more carefully this time. He was heading towards the dorm that had been set aside for him, the opposite direction of where he wanted to go. But there was no chancing Kirk becoming curious and following him.

"What ever happened to all those other pets of yours? I never see them." Kirk asked.

"I perform experiments on them." Spock countered, which was a completely necessary lie. Kirk stared at him strangely, but didn't comment.

"Was that your attempt at a joke?" Kirk asked. Spock nodded. Kirk shook his head at him. "You need more practice."

Kirk left him at the front of his dorm building, chasing after yet another skirt he would probably make love to. Kirk really did have a way with women. Spock immediately changed course heading straight to the Starfleet center of Science.

He had walked these halls countless times over the last eight years, he knew where he was going and didn't have to put much conscious thinking into his steps. He found the right door and used his key card to activate the lock. He stepped through and found her where she always was.

She was perched, up high on a pedestal she had probably made herself tending to one of the habitats she had also created.

"Happy Birthday Teresa." Spock called out. He put the age on the floor. Teresa turned to him, her green hair was longer then when he saw her last, and she was at least a few inches taller. She leapt off the platform and landed gracefully in front of him.

"Spock!" She cried, hugging him quickly. "I thought you'd forgotten."

"Forgotten, how could I forget? Look, I brought you a new friend." Spock told her indicating to the cage. Teresa bent down to look in at the frightened creature.

"What is it?" She asked him.

"It's a Transwerian Tilly. He came from a dessert planet, he lives in a burrow deep in the sand. From what I know they mostly eat bugs." Spock told her. Teresa opened the cage door and extended a hand to the Tilly. She brought it out and assessed the bright orange fur carefully.

"Is it orange sand?" She asked watching it.

"Why yes, what a clever girl." Spock praised. Teresa smiled and turned away from him. She jumped up at least two ledges high to the desert habitat she had created years ago. She moved off to one side, and snapped her fingers. Instantly the sand turned to an orange color. She dropped the Tilly on that part of the habitat and began to mold out a sun and a moon for the habitat.

"Do you know how many Suns and moons Tranwer has?" Spock asked. He was often testing her knowledge when he was back on Earth, mainly because she wouldn't converse with anyone but him.

"If I remember correctly there are two suns and three moons." Teresa listed.

"Correct" Spock replied. Teresa wasn't really paying attention to him, she was having more fun with her Tilly.

"I think I'll name him Dilly." She told him. Spock smiled, she always named her pets like that Dribble the Tribble, Gryphin the Myftin, Wizard the Sky Lizard, and Fawke the Hawk.

"The scientist tell me that you refuse to let them test you." Spock began, wondering how to word the rest of the lecture. She didn't like the others here, and only stayed for him. She was a fragile teenager, small for her age. She hadn't been out of this building since she had gotten here, there was no telling what would happen to her if she felt the need to escape him as well.

"They're mean." Teresa snarled, turning away from Dilly the Tilly now that his habitat was finished. She hopped off the ledge and landed on the small regulation cot they had given her. She picked up the crude toy dog she had had when she first came to the Starfleet Center for Science. Spock had bought her a better one, but she still preferred that one to his. For some illogical reason that irked him.

"But they're here with you all the time, you can't hate all of them." Spock logically tried to deduce. Teresa hadn't ever adhered to logic even as she grew, no matter how much Spock tried to teach her.

"But I like you. Why can't I go with you on your missions? I'll learn more if I were with you!" Teresa cried, smiling up to him. Spock didn't like that idea either.

"Because space is dangerous, you'll be safer here." Spock tried to persuade, Teresa frowned. Spock felt horrible, it was party true though. The real reason was because he hadn't told anyone else, other than Uhura, about Teresa. He was relatively afraid that if he introduced her to the rest of the crew – namely Kirk – she wouldn't love him as much as she did now.

"Maybe if you do better on your tests, I'll take you with me." Spock reasoned. Teresa pouted.

"But they're not fair!" Teresa cried. Spock laughed, he clapped a hand to her shoulder. This was the most physical contact he had had with anyone. She was just easier to be around, she was the one person he could be human with, and he liked it. He pulled her to him, as if he were pulling her under the metaphorical wing.

"Come on, show the scientists what you learnt when I was away, and then I'll take you for a treat." Spock sighed flashing his keycard at the locked door. The door whooshed open and Spock led her out.

"Did you bring ice cream?" Teresa asked. Spock smiled, of course he had brought her favorite ice cream, Cherries Jubilee. If Spock didn't know any better, he'd say this is what having a daughter would be like. Maybe he should procreate soon, seeing as he was doing well with Teresa. Or maybe he should just take Teresa with him. But how would he explain her to Kirk, or keep her from falling for Kirks charm. It was bad enough they had to share a ship, Spock wasn't prepared to share Teresa with him as well. As they walked the halls, Spock listened to Teresa's wistful humming, it was a Vulcan lullaby he had sung to her once when she had had a nightmare. As Sock hummed along with her, he put his dilemma to the side. Right now he didn't have to worry about it.

* * *

**WOO! Review people! And if you haven't guessed it. This dilemma oh yea, it's gonna come back and bite him in the ASS! WOO!**


	3. Chapter 3

Green Blooded Hobgoblin

**xStarletx**

_A/N: Chapter 3 is up! We have a flash from the past! WOO! I think I'm doing Spock awesomely! Now I know it's not the best, but I am getting quite a few alerts and favs…… can you guys review too? Well, just so you guys know, I have chapter four done, and half of chapter five. If you guys want me to update even sooner then I already am…. REVIEW! I'll settle for getting just two reviews at this point. Just REVIEWS PEOPLE!_

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"_We're getting a transmission from Starfleet Center of Science." The Chekov told him. Spock looked up to him, relatively surprised. _

"_Who is it?" Spock asked, Chekov put the message on the screen. Dr. Marbellin was looking at them. Spock felt the panic welling up in his chest. Why was he hailing them? What had happened to Teresa? Behind the clearly panicked scientist a white test chair was thrown through a window. He ducked. _

"_Spock we can't control her! We're putting her down!" He cried. Spock was on his feet in an instant. _

"_No! Just hold on. I'll take this in a more private area." Spock nearly bellowed. He left the bridge before anyone could stop him or ask him what was going on. He rushed to his cabin and put the message on screen, making sure that no one else could listen in he focused on the problem at hand. _

"_What is the matter? What have you done?" Spock asked. He could see them trying to subdue her through the broken glass. He was suddenly very angry, he tried not to show it. _

"_She's uncontrollable. It is no longer a good idea how to keep her here, we need to send her away." Dr. Marbellin repeated. _

"_What did you say to her?" Spock asked. Dr. Marbellin looked away. Spock was getting frustrated with him faster than he ever got with Kirk. "Let me talk to her."_

_Though the scientist sighed, he obliged. The screen zoomed showing a very angry Teresa fighting off several scientists. _

"_TERESA!" Spock screamed. The fighting stopped and the girl turned to look at him, her pink eyes full of tears, her short hair, which she had opted to grow out this year sticking up oddly still getting accustomed to the new length she desired. In her pause the scientists attacked her tackling her to the floor. Spock was suddenly a combination of livid and frightened. The mixture made him more irritable then he was before. _

"_GET OFF HER!" Spock screamed. If someone had been listening outside the door, they clearly heard him. Hell they could have heard him all the way in the bridge. He counted to ten in his head before he could look back at the screen. When he did he saw that Teresa was clearly calmer, though she was crying, but she didn't look too damaged. _

"_Are you ok?" Spock asked her. She shook her head. _

"_When are you coming home?" She asked him. _

"_Not for a while. Tell me what happened." Spock demanded. Teresa took a shaky breath._

"_They made me go to some class. A special class where they learn about different people. They let the students poke me and judge me. I told them I didn't want to but they gave me a sedative and I woke up in class. I said you were going to be angry but they told me that you don't care what happens to me, that you weren't coming back!" Teresa sobbed. Spock was past angry now he was borderline lucid with anger. _

"_You KNOW that that is not true. I will come back, and I do care, and they will pay dearly for that incident. Trust me." Spock swore to her. He wished he could be there, to hold her, to soothe her fears, to wipe away the last of those tears. He wished he wasn't on the Enterprise, in the middle of deep space. He needed to be on Earth. With his Teresa. _

"_You promise?" Teresa asked. Spock was sober in a minute. Logically he couldn't be there, his job was on the Enterprise. Logically this shouldn't have affected him the way it did. _

"_Of course. I shall see you in a few months. Make sure to see a doctor about your injuries, just to see that they're not too severe. Live long and Prosper." Spock whispered, lifting his hand to the screen. Teresa pressed her palm to the screen, and Spock did the same. She faded out and this time he was looking at Dr. Marbellin again. _

"_She is under my jurisdiction. If you ever do anything with her that does not have my full consent I shall see you court marshaled and thrown out of the Center!" Spock warned, his voice a low growl. Dr. Mabellin gulped but agreed. They bade each other chilly goodbyes and then that was the end of that. Spock knew he should be going back to the bridge, but he couldn't right now. He was unsettled, troubled even. His anger had yet to run its full course. It burned inside him, threatening to explode much like a Super nova. He threw open the closet door and examined the pictures Teresa had drawn for him, the various cards she had made him, not to mention a picture he had of the two of them together. _

_Yearning, yet another emotion he displayed when around her… well in this case away from her. He missed her when he wasn't there with her. Though he often debated the pros and cons of bringing her with him on the Enterprise, the same emotions won the argument hands down – fear and jealousy. There was no way he'd have Teresa finding Kirk more appealing then him. No way he'd be sharing her attention. It was why he hadn't told anyone aboard about Teresa. Not even his girlfriend Nyota. _

_He was about to leave when the door whooshed open. Nyota walked in, cornering him in front of his closet. _

"_What was that about Spock?" She asked. She didn't sound impressed and Spock was still too angry to care. _

"_Nothing." Spock barked. He regretted it immediately._

"_That was not 'nothing'. Tell me." Nyota demanded. Spock angered further at this._

"_I do not have to tell you everything. I am in no way obligated to inform you of everything aspect in my life." Spock snarled. He could see the hurt on Nyota's face and was immediately sorry. Her eyes turned away from him and held a spot on his closet door. Spock groaned inwardly. Dear god he had left it open. _

_Before he could stop her she ripped the picture off of the door. Spock made a wild grab for it but Nyota backed away from him quickly. _

"_Nyota I can explain!" He cried. _

"_A child? You have a child? Do you have a wife too?" Nyota howled. Spock paused. He wondered if it was logical to conclude that two who were so different in outward appearances were related. Now was not the time to quibble about logic. Women were hardly logical. Well, the Vulcan women were. _

"_She is not my child. She is my charge. Her name is Teresa." Spock explained. Nyota started to soften. _

"_You're charge?" She asked. In the end, Spock told her the whole story, he even promised he'd introduce her to Teresa when the docked back at earth. _

_--_

Until now, Spock had managed to persuade Nyota that it wasn't the right time to meet Teresa. Today – however – Nyota Uhura demanded that she meet Teresa today. There wasn't much one could do to get around an angry and determined Nyota. So Spock handed her a tub of Cherries Jubilee ice cream and took her down the hall way that lead them to Teresa's room. Before opening the door Spock stopped and turned to Nyota.

"Now, Teresa is very shy. It will take her some time to get use to you. It does not reflect upon you in anyways. It's just how she is." Spock warned her. Nyota nodded and Spock through open the door.

"SPOCK!" Teresa cried running forward to hug him. She was small for her age, she only came up to his shoulders. She glanced around Spock and caught sight of Nyota. She looked up to him, her eyes silently asking him who the woman was.

"Teresa this is Nyota Uhura. She works with me on the Enterprise. Do you remember?" He asked her. Teresa turned her big pink eyes to Nyota and then back to Spock. She hid herself behind Spock her small hands gripping his blue shirt her head buried into his back.

"Teresa, you are nineteen years of age. I hardly believe that it is acceptable to behave in such a childish manner." Spock chided. Teresa shook her head, her forehead rubbing against her back. Spock sighed and sent Nyota an apologetic look.

Spock took a hold of Teresa's hand and lead her out in front of him. She had that worried look on her face, the one where she scrunched her nose and chewed on her lower lip. Spock turned her towards Nyota, Teresa immediately looked to her toes.

"Nyota here has brought you a present, but since you won't talk to her, I don't think she'll give it to you." Spock nudged. Teresa smiled to Spock, then reluctantly turned to Nyota.

"Can you say hello?" Spock prodded.

"Hullo." Teresa murmured, Spock didn't have to look down to know that Teresa was blushing. Nyota smiled kindly to her and showed her the tub of ice cream. Teresa smiled and took it from her.

"Cherries Jubilee! My favorite!" Teresa cried. She beamed Nyota. "Thank you."

Spock smiled himself and went to stand beside Nyota as Teresa busied herself with her ice cream.

"She's positively darling Spock." Nyota whispered. Spock beamed with pride, Teresa was something alright. She rivaled many on the scale of cuteness, as Kirk would call it. If Kirk would here he'd have given her a solid twenty on a scale of one to ten.

"And she's smart too. When she decides to participate for her tests." Spock teased. Teresa frowned, the spoon sticking out of her mouth. She swallowed her mouthful and then took out the spoon.

"I don't like the other scientists, they're mean. I'd learn more if I went with you." Teresa insisted.

"You know you cannot go with me." Spock argued.

"I don't see why not. The ship does have a schoolroom and child care room." Nyota inputted.

"See! Please take me with you?" Teresa begged. Fear overrided his system, but it was anger he reacted with.

"NO! And that is the final word." Spock bellowed. Teresa cringed and backed away. Spock softened immediately, knowing how easily Teresa spooked. Big bright tears appeared in Teresa's eyes.

"I didn't mean to sound so curt." Spock tired to apologize.

"You don't want me to come with you." Teresa sobbed. "You don't love me."

Teresa picked up the old raggedy toy and jumped to the highest pedestal.

"Teresa come back here!" He demanded, he winced at how angry he sounded.

"I hate you!" Teresa cried. Spock was shocked. She had never said anything like that to him before. She didn't respond to Spock's attempts to coax her down after that, and he could clearly hear her crying. Sighing, Spock had no choice but to leave her there. He turned and saw a disapproving Nyota glaring at him. Luckily the lecture didn't come until Spock had closed the door behind them.

"If you didn't want her coming then you should have said so. Though I see no reason why you wouldn't want her too, there was no reason to be so rude. Clearly you hurt her feelings!" Nyota cried. Spock didn't need this lecture to feel the guilt welling up inside him. The fact that his Teresa was crying was guilt enough.

"It isn't safe in space. At any time we could be attacked, we could be killed. Any space anomaly could happen and wipe us out, we could be pulled into a black hole and transported far into the future. Anything could happen at any time. I do not wish to put her in such jeopardy." Spock tried to explain.

"Well why didn't you just tell her that then?" Nyota asked.

"I have, but she continually presses the issue." Spock cried, throwing his hands up into the air in his frustration. He began to pace in his worry. How could she doubt that he loved her? And could she have possibly meant that she hated him?

"She wants to be with you Spock and clearly you want to be with her as well? Would it be so difficult to bring her aboard the Enterprise?" Nyota asked. She was using logic, or trying to. Logically, yes it would make more sense to just bring her aboard the Enterprise and put an end to his foolish worryings. But the irrationality of his emotions won him over again. Shaking his head quickly, Nyota gave up. She went to walk away from him when Spock stopped her.

"I trust you won't tell anyone about her?" Spock asked. Nyota shook her head disapprovingly at him.

"Of course." She replied. She was frowning, but Spock didn't care. He glanced back at the closed door, wondering if he should go in to talk to her just one more time. He doubted she would talk to him now. Sighing, Spock told himself he'd talk to her before he left for the next voyage tomorrow afternoon. Surely she'd at least say good bye to him. She couldn't possibly hate him, he told himself, she just couldn't.

* * *

**WOO! Here we are! What do you think? Just wait till you see chapter 4, you'll be FLOORED. Wanna know how to get Chapter 4 up TODAY?**

**REVIEW!!!!!!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Green Blooded Hobgoblin

**xStarletx**

_A/N: Woo! I got reviews! I be happy! So here's chapter 4._ **rebelgoddess19**_ please don't freak on the Spock and Uhura stuff that will be coming up. I just need her to get the emotions running. You won't be seeing much of her after the end of chapter 5. You will be happy to know that she's not in this chapter! Review if you like it… tell me who I should be getting Spock with! Thanks_

**Chapter 4**

**

* * *

  
**

Once again she was being dragged into the test room. Spock hadn't come to see her again and Teresa didn't know if she was still mad at him or not. Usually Spock was here for her tests, she wondered if he was watching in instead. They sat her down in a large white chair and then left the room. The screen in front of her whirred into life.

"Let's see what sort of response this clip gets for you." A voice said from over the loud speaker. Teresa didn't like the sound of this. She had a bad feeling about this whole experience. The Screen blinked to life, and she was looking at the panicked face of her father.

"This is Captain Robert of the Tedorian merchant ship Yorklind. We are taking heavy fire from Tedorian rebel ships. We request aid can you help us?"He was asking. Behind him Teresa could clearly see herself in her mother's arms.

"This is Captain Qualio of the starship U.S.S. Carrington. We are ready and armed to help with the situation." Someone told them. Teresa knew from her repressed memory that the audio functions in their ship had been compromised and her father had no idea what they were saying to him. Teresa was in tears, they got worse when she saw Damian walk through the door. Her strong, sweet confident Damian. His orange hair had grown out of the short style that many Tedorian's had worn at that time. He had done it because she liked playing with his hair. She watched him pick her younger self up and could almost feel his strong embrace around her.

Teresa's sobs were getting stronger. She never actually saw what had happened to her parents. She had always thought they had died in the blast. Instead she saw a group of rebels storm into the bridge, including the leader she had been hiding from - Durhum.

"Where is she?" Durhum asked. Both her parents refused to answer, and with his patience run thin, Durhum shot them both then and there. The rebels dragged an unconscious Damian into view.

"They put her on an escape pod, all we got was the boy." A rebel told Durhum. He held Damian's chin in his hand. Damian gurgled.

"We'll need him to find her." Durhum told them, letting Damian go. Teresa could see red matting in Damian's hair, there were bruises under his eye and a long his jaw. "We'll take him with us."

They walked out of the bridge and shortly after that the ship exploded. Teresa was unsure what to do, how to react.

"How does that make you feel? Watching your family die right in front of you?" The voice over the loud speaker asked.

_Show them your skills, teach them a lesson. _The voice in her head pleaded. Teresa was loosing control as her anger built up inside her.

_Let me go, I'll make this all better. No longer shall we be tortured. I'll make them pay for the games they've played with us. _The voice taunted. Teresa couldn't help it she liked that idea. She let herself go, she let the other take control.

--

_Somewhere in the Andromeda Galaxy_

In his darkened state he dreamt of the one he longed to be joined with again. He didn't want to be awaken from his dreams of her, but he knew eventually they would wake him from the surreal state to feed him and exercise him and keep him alive. He didn't want to live though, and he wished he hadn't. They didn't believe him when he told them she was dead, that there was no point in keeping him alive. They were adamant, he would lead them to her. But he hadn't felt a single thing from her since the explosion. He knew better then to delude himself with unrealistic hopes. She was gone and that was that.

He felt a stirring in his chest, as if someone and reaching in and grabbed his heart and was squeezing it tightly. Against his will he broke out of the sedative they had given him. His back arching as the intensity of the emotions he was feeling broke loose throughout his body. In his head he could hear the screaming, the crying, the sobbing. The voice was so familiar, but it couldn't be. He felt the anger in his chest, and knew it wasn't his own, his softer side came to the rescue attempting to soothe his panicking mind. He screamed the name of the only person who could affect him in such a way.

"Diana!"

--

Spock rehearsed his apology all night, and was now saying it to himself as he walked through the halls towards her room. He thought it was sufficient enough to illicit a response from Teresa, she may just forgive him after all. Of course he was still anxious, he wasn't taking her with him, that might just anger her further. He hoped to persuade her with logic, but he had a feeling that if that didn't work – and he was relatively certain it wouldn't – he may just cave and bring her with him after all.

When he got to her room he saw that the door was off its hinges. Spock felt his heart stop dead in his chest. He walked in and saw the room in complete disarray. Her pets were gone, the habitats abandoned. The pictures of her and him were thrown around the room; the bed had been flipped over. There were burn marks all over the room as if fazers had been fired but missed. At the door lay her crude toy dog. Spock picked it up. Something must have happened. They must have transferred her somewhere.

Spock rushed to the testing center, where he found even more chaos. Scientists were running around putting out fires, others were helping the injured get to the medic bay. Spock was worried now, where was Teresa. He found Dr. Marbellin sitting in a chair.

"Where's Teresa?" Spock asked. Dr. Marbellin started and stood.

"She went insane, She destroyed everything!" Dr. Marbellin cried. Spock looked around, the screen in the testing room had been destroy, it also looked as if something had ripped the computer in the lab apart.

"She did all of this?" Spock asked in complete disbelief. Dr. Marbellin nodded. Spock couldn't believe it. His Teresa wasn't violent, she didn't destroy things. No this was someone else's doing.

"I want to see the security log."

--

Spock had dragged Dr. Marbellin into the security chamber to watch his mistake over again. Spock could see what it was that set her off. He paused the video only because he was just so angry.

"What is this video?" Spock asked, though he had a feeling he already knew.

"It's a transmission from the Starship U.S.S. Carrington." Dr. Marbellin replied.

"And that is her is it not?" Spock asked, pointing to the green haired child in the back ground. Only Teresa had green hair as light as that, and she was holding that crude toy dog. No wonder she loved that thing so much it was all she had left of her family. And who was that orange haired boy who had taken her off of the bridge? Dr. Marbellin was stuttering his response, Spock cut him off.

"You showed her, her family dying to get a RESPONSE?" Spock cried. He turned to the cowering Scientist. He grabbed him by the shoulders and threw him up against the wall. "I did NOT give you permission to do that! You're through. I see you court marshaled, I'll make sure you never work as scientist again. Get out of my sight!"

When Dr. Marbellin scampered out of sight with his tail between his legs, Spock turned back to the video log. When the video ended Teresa was on her feet, her sobs were loud and strong, causing her to convulse. Spock felt himself shaking with anger.

Teresa hugged herself tightly and bent over slightly as she cried, Spock wished he could have been there to stop it, to make her feel better. Then her demeanor changed. She stood upright, and brought her hands together. In her grasp a ball of fire appeared, and with all the might she had she whipped it at the screen.

"Patient T-D010 what do you think you're doing?" A voice asked. Teresa created another fire ball and whipped it at the intercom.

"Teresa stop!" the voice of Dr. Marbellin demanded. Teresa's eyes turned towards the camera. Spock could see the anger on her face, it had distorted it into an unrecognizable mask. Her eyes weren't pink anymore either, there were red.

"I'm not Teresa. I'm Diana." She snarled. She hurled another fireball this time at the camera, an in a flying burst it exploded.

"Computer. Show me the cameras in Patient T-D010's room please." Spock demanded. When they blinked to life Spock saw Teresa's room pre-attack.

Teresa/Diana kicked open the locked door. She was talking to herself.

"Pets, why do you even have pets?" She asked herself.

"Come here pets." She ordered. Spock saw her pets hop of their shelves and ran towards Teresa/Diana. She pocketed the smaller ones, letting the larger ones, such as Wizard the sky lizard and Fawke the Hawk. Were perched on her shoulders.

"You don't need that stupid doll. I'm getting you aboard that stupid ship and then you can get control. They'll be here soon and you know that. Don't argue with me, I'm your aggressive side, I ALWAYS win." Teresa/Diana chided before leaving. Spock looked down to the toy he had been carrying around. She had left this behind, she had run away and left it behind. Spock felt as if someone had ripped his heart right out of his chest.

His Teresa, was missing.

* * *

**OH NOS! She's MISSSSSIIINNNGGG! And who's the dude? And where did this second personality come from.... would it be wierd if I told you not even I KNOW! THE PLOT HAS A MIND OF IT OOOOOWWWWWNNNN!**

**lol I had a lot of sugar for breakfast. But seriously, what do I do about Spock? I personally don't care I just want my readers to be HAPPEH! **

**REVIEW!!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Green Blooded Hobgoblin

_xStarletx_

**A/N: Here we are chapter 5. Ok guys. I'm serious. I won't post the next chapter until I get a few more reviews. So review after you read this or I'll never update it... even if I have up to chapter 7 done. REVIEW!**

_Chapter 5_

* * *

Spock sat at his post, he should have been monitoring the radar but his mind was on Teresa. In his hand he held the picture he had up on his closet door. The paper shook in his grasp, he was losing his composure just looking at the picture. He really didn't want to be on the Enterprise right now. He wanted to be on Earth looking for Teresa with the others.

Spock wanted to think logically about the whole situation, but he couldn't. He had let her down. He needed to make this up to her. Uhura sat beside him watching him very carefully.

"Spock what happened?" She asked. Spock was on his feet.

"I can't take off with you." Spock announced. Kirk turned around to him shocked.

"What? But… what?" Kirk asked.

"I need to go back down to Earth." Spock told him.

"But, why?" Kirk questioned. Uhura put a hand to Spock's shoulder.

"What's going on Spock? Did she refuse to talk to you?" Uhura asked.

"Spock having girl troubles? Wait… isn't Uhura your girl?" Kirk questioned, he shifted his gaze between them clearly uncomfortable and confused. Everyone was watching him now. Clearly this wasn't the way to go. Spock swallowed carefully. As much as he wanted to stay there, logically it wasn't an option.

"I seem to be feeling unwell. I think I shall have Dr. McCoy take a look at me." Spock decided. He excused himself from the bridge. Uhura quick on his heels, he could see Kirk's confused face as the elevator doors shut. Uhura counted to five before she pressed the 'Stop' Button. The Elevator came to a halt. Spock tired to take deep breaths, he was close to losing it.

"Tell me what happened." Uhura demanded. Spock struggled to keep his breathing even.

"She's gone." Spock managed to spit out. Uhura's face changed. She put her hands to his face, soothingly.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"She's gone. The Scientist, they angered her and she ran away." Spock told her, his voice hitching slightly. He looked away from Uhura. She moved in to hug him and Spock welcomed it. He needed some sort of comfort right now and he wasn't quite sure how'd he get it any other way. He knew the one thing that would make this all better was Teresa, but she had run away from him and the Center. She was probably lost and scared, with no one she could turn to. She must be terrified.

Uhura led Spock to his room, he was only half aware of what was happening. He hadn't been this lost since his mother died. Losing Teresa was just as painful. He knew what Uhura was trying to do, she was trying to keep his mind off of her. But even as they came together, his mind was still on Teresa and just how a lone he felt without her.

--

The stealth team snuck into the Starfleet Center of Science. Their job was to find the girl and get out. They could see that the fit she had put on must have been quite a spectacle. Everyone knew how strong the girl was once edged on, the boy had sensed her even in the farthest recesses of space, though many knew just how strong the connection between the odd pair was.

As they got further into the center, they could see just how badly she had damaged their interior. They found her room easily. The power signature was strongest here, but she was nowhere to be seen. In fact it looked as if someone had gotten there before them.

"Intruders!" The voice of the computer rung out. The stealth team immediately moved to the defensive. They moved out into the hall and saw several Starfleet security running towards them. It was easy to take them out, weapons or not, long range elemental attacks were always best. When they got back to the ship, the leader of the team had to go and tell Durhum that she wasn't there.

"Captain?" The man asked timidly. He hoped his shaking wasn't too noticeable. Durhum turned to them, his blue hair had a silver streak going through it, a sign that he was aging, his powers would wane soon. He was getting more desperate for the girl.

"Well?" He asked.

"We got to where they were holding her. She wasn't there." The man reported. Durhum hmmed at this.

"Of course not. She knew we'd come for her." Durhum mused. The man felt his breath come out in a sigh of relief. Maybe he'd be more lienent. When he looked up again Durhum wasn't there. He decided to run.

Durhum sped down the hall way. He came to the sleep chamber and looked at the doctors he had in charge of the boy.

"Wake him up." He ordered.

"But we just got him down." One complained. Durhum shot him a glare and he merely walked away to do his bidding. Durhum watched the boy carefully, his eyes whipped open as if the injection they used to wake him up was painful. It probably was. His green eyes were wide, his chest was heaving. They had his arms strapped to the table so he couldn't move. When it passed, the boy hung his head, he had been pathetic for years now. Lost the complete will to live.

"Where is she?" Durhum asked him. He took the boys gaunt chin in his hand and forced him to look up. The green eyes were filled with a soul numbing pain, Durhum had seen this before in himself. He could sympathize, he too had lost his mate.

"She's dead I told you that." The boy snapped.

"You sensed her today. Clearly she is alive." Durhum pointed out. He saw worry cross the boys face. Durhum knew he was trying to lie to him.

"I will ask you one more time. Where is she?" Durhum asked, he wasn't in the mood for this anymore.

"I don't know." The boy snarled. His eyes had narrowed dangerously. Durhum had seen this look on him before, he was going to protect that girl the best he could, even if it meant he'd die. Durhum tsked at him.

"Damian, Damian, Damian. You should have just told me."

--

Teresa was having the time of her life. The ship was huge, and she was enjoying walking around. She had found a great place to sleep too. She had settled her pets, and the stuff she had scavenged from the area on top of the large whirlpool contained within the glass cylinder. She was ready to sleep when she heard a females voice echo through the room.

"Security breach in Turbine Sector 3. Repeat Security breach in Turbine Sector 3."

Teresa sat up, what was Sector 3? And what had breached it? She saw men in red shirts running towards her shouting and pointing. Teresa looked around, she didn't see anything threatening behind her.

_They mean you, you idiot! RUN! _Diana cried. Teresa scooped up her pet and launched herself off of the whirlpool. She dodged several shots and continued running.

_Accelerate your mass, go through the wall! _Diana ordered. Teresa obey, she felt her molecular build begin to shift as she charged the wall. She slid through the wall, slipping on the change of floor and falling to the group. She landed painfully and apparently hadn't shaken the chasers. Teresa got up and ran down the white hall, rushing past people in white coats, and others in red sitting at computer like desks.

_Go right! _Diana cried, Teresa didn't argue, she turned to the right. She saw a wall coming straight for her.

"Now what?" Teresa snarled, she hadn't stopped her.

_Go right through!_ Teresa steeled herself and ran through the wall. She thought she'd feel the ground beneath her feet. But suddenly she was free falling.

_Maybe we should have gone left…_

_

* * *

_

_**OMG WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN! I UNNO (well i kinda do i already wrote the next few chapters) BUT YOU WON'T TILL YOU REVIEW!**_

_**SO REVIEW!  
**_

_**lol I ate pudding for breakfast... I'm a little hyper  
**_


	6. Chapter 6

Green Blooded Hobgoblin

**xStarletx**

_A/N: I know these chapters are short, but I've designed the story to be that way. Short and quick. It means that eventually this story will come to an end. When that will be I have NO FRIGGEN CLUE. If you like the story please Review, the more Reviews I get the more pressured I'll feel to get the next chapter up. So Pressure me people! Squish me with the need to read the next CHAPTA!_

Chapter 6

* * *

"Captain, we're being hailed by Starfleet Center of Science." Chekov announced. Kirk, who had been thinking about Spock's random outburst, looked up surprised.

"Put them on screen." He ordered. Kirk waited, and soon he was looking at a panicked scientist.

"I'm Dr. Melane, Where is Spock?" He asked. Kirk was relatively surprised.

"I am James T. Kirk, Captain of the Enterprise. Spock is indisposed. How can I help you?" Kirk questioned. Kirk knew that Spock spent a lot of the time at the Center for Science, he was Vulcan after all, they loved science, it was all logical and stuff. The Scientist looked over him as if deciding whether or not to trust him before beginning.

"We were just attacked by Tedorians. We think they were looking for Patient T-D010." He explained.

"Tedorians are extinct aren't they?" Kirk asked.

"We thought so too. Patient T-D010 was supposed to be the last of her kind, and then the others showed up and now we're thinking that we might have been wrong." Melane told him. Kirk thought this over, what did all this have to do with Spock?

"This patient, uh, TD something or other. Did they manage to capture, uh you said it was her?" Kirk asked.

"No, she escaped us earlier today. Spock needs to know that people are after her." Melane explained. Kirk leant forward a bit in his chair.

"Why?" Kirk questioned.

"She's his charge of course. We can't do anything regarding her without his permission." Melane clarified. Kirk was shocked by this. Spock had a charge? Could her disappearance have caused the confusing scene earlier today?

"I will be sure to get the message to him." Kirk promised.

"Sir, the computer is picking up an anomaly in the Engine room." Chekov told him. Kirk bade a farewell to the scientist and had Chekov bring up the scene in the Engine room. He was looking at the turbine he nearly lost Scotty too. On top of it was a mop of green hair and several alien animals.

"Send the security to check it out." Kirk ordered. He watched as the mop of green hair sat up, it was a girl. She glanced around taking in the sight of the advancing security. Kirk was concerned, she couldn't have been more then twelve years old. She panicked and jumped off the turbine, her animal friends in tow. He saw shots from the Fazers ricocheting around the room.

"Stop shooting at her! She's just a scared child!" Kirk ordered. The camera panned to show them what she was doing. She was running straight towards a wall, she seemed to be bracing herself for something. Kirk half closed his eyes, she was going to ram the wall. To his surprise she went right through it. Everyone was shocked.

"What is she?" Kirk asked.

"I don't know, but she heading towards the supply bay." Chekov told him.

"That's the floor lower." Kirk argued.

"But she can go through walls, and that's where she's heading."

"But that's a drop…." Kirk murmured, then stopped. "Alert Bones."

--

Teresa came out of the vat sputtering and completely covered in red, lumpy goo. Teresa licked her lips.

"Ohh! Cherries Jubilee!" She cried. Beginning to lick her hands all over. Imagine that, landing in a vat of your favorite dessert. She opened her bag to look in at her friends, they were also covered in Cherries Jubilee.

"You guys ok?" She asked. Fawke swooped down and landed on her shoulder, chirping. He had taken off during the free fall, Wizard had had no choice but to fall with her.

_Behind you!_ Diana warned, but it was too late. Turning around Teresa saw several men in red pointing guns at her. As she lifted her hands up to surrender she wished Spock was here.

--

Kirk was relaxing in his chair when the doors whooshed open.

"Here she is sir." The security guard said, shoving the green haired girl into the room. Kirk stood and walked over to her. He looked down at her while she looked up with him with wide pink eyes, blinking rapidly. She looked terrified. Kirk lowered himself down to her level so he could talk to her.

"I'm James, T. Kirk. I'm Captain of this ship. Who are you?" He asked. The girl looked away from him, down to the sky lizard she had in her arms, the hawk on her shoulder twittered at him, he moved restlessly back and forth from one foot to the other.

Kirk brought a finger to her cheek, she shyed away from him slightly and the hawk lunged to bite the offending limb. Even with those attempts he still managed to swipe some of the red goop she was covered in off her cheek. He tasted it carefully.

"Cherries Jubilee. My favorite." He announced, softly. The girl turned to him, a soft smile on his face.

"That's my favorite too." She told him. The sky lizard climbed up onto her other shoulder. The girl began licking the rest off her hand. She offered her other hand to him. "Want some?"

"No, I'd like to know, who you are, and why you're on my ship." He told her, standing up so he looked more like an authority figure. The girl gulped down another lick of Cherries.

"I'm Teresa and I'm running away to find someone who'll love me." She told him. At that moment Bones came up into the room.

"You paged me Jim?" He asked.

"Ah Bones! This here is Teresa. She free fell into a vat of Cherries Jubilee. I want you to have her cleaned up and checked out. But be warned she looking for someone to love her." Kirk told him. Teresa eyed Bones with wide eyes. She then hid herself behind Kirk, and refused to move.

Kirk struggled to get her out from behind him, but her grip was too tight and her arms were still too slippery.

"Apparently she's really shy." Kirk mumbled. Bones eyed him trying to hide his entertained smirk as the struggle between Captain and child continued. Finally Kirk managed to grab a hold of her and keep her still.

"Teresa listen to me. I wouldn't be leaving you alone with him unless I knew I could trust him with you. You're in very capable hands. Now once you clean up you can come back here and we'll have some Cherries Jubilee together. How does that sound?" Kirk asked her. Teresa nodded. Bones offered her a hand and this time she took it. Kirk waved good bye to her and then sat down in his chair. Then he realized it.

He was covered in Cherries Jubilee.

--

When Spock could finally stomach returning to the bridge, he got quite a surprise. When the elevator doors whooshed open, he saw the captain spinning in his chair, with a blur of gold and green spinning with him.

Both were screaming "Weeeeee" On the top of their lungs. Had anyone else seen this they would have thought the Captain of the Enterprise to be completely immature and was not to be taken seriously. They still to a halt and Kirk held up his hands in greeting.

"SPOCK!" He cried. Spock eyes fell on the child sitting on Kirks lap. He couldn't believe it.

"This is Teresa, isn't she cute? On a scale of one to ten I give her a solid twenty." Kirk told him. He looked to Teresa to see if she was laughing, but she wasn't. She was eyeing Spock carefully, as he was eyeing her. Spock felt like doing a lot of things at that moment, but he chose the only one he could show in front of the crew.

"Where have you been?"

* * *

_I know it's short, but awesome stuff happened right? And, and, and, it ended on a Cliffhanger. LOL I love those =P Reviews people! Tell me what you think!_


	7. Chapter 7

Green Blooded Hobgoblin

**xStarletx**

_A/N: WOO! Chapter 7! Who's excited? I am! So chapter 8 and 9 are already written and finished, and chapter 9 is a douzy! Really long folks… well compared to my other chapters. So if you want to read them Review. The more reviews I get the faster I post the next chapters! WOO! Hope you enjoy it!_

Chapter 7

* * *

Kirk looked confused, Teresa looked upset. Spock felt his emotions rubbing raw just beneath the surface. This was exactly what he feared, she had met Kirk.

"We've been looking everywhere for you!" Spock chided. He tried not to seem angry but he was. All that worrying and she had been right here on the Enterprise the entire time?

"Do you two know each other?" Kirk asked. Spock chose to ignore him.

"How? You've been up here!" Teresa challenged, hopping off of Kirk's lap. Kirk stood clearly confused.

"You do know each other?" He asked again. Again he was ignored.

"I had duty I had to leave! And what about all the destruction you caused?" Spock challenged.

"That wasn't me that was Diana! I don't exercise her very often and when I do she goes a little over board" Teresa explained.

"I was worried sick about you. Do you have any idea what could have happened to you? How did you even get on the ship?" Spock cried.

"You? Worried? Really?" Kirk asked.

"I snuck onto one of the supply carriers."

"You have to go back."

"Jim says I can stay!"

"I do say she can stay." Kirk inputted.

"He's not your guardian, I am, and I say you're going back!" Spock yelled.

"Guardian? How many wards do you have?" Kirk asked.

"Not now!" Spock shushed.

"I don't want to go. Jim's the Captain and he says I can stay. He loves me more than you do too. So there!" Teresa cried. Spock was livid. How dare she imply that Kirk, who barely knew her, cared for her more than he did? He had been worried sick, he nearly jumped ship to go look for her, he had been inconsolable since he found out she was gone. And she thought he didn't care about her? Spock straightened, trying to maintain his composure.

"Fine, then I suppose you would rather have him as your guardian as well." Spock snarled. Teresa glared at him.

"Yes."

"Oh, I don't think that's a good idea." Kirk tried to warn. Spock pinned him with a glare.

"Congratulations Captain. She's your ward now." He told him and then walked to his post. Uhura had since joined and had clearly seen the entire spectacle. She sat beside him at her own post. She pet his arm sympathetically but he retracted it. Had she not distracted him he could have gotten to Teresa before Kirk did.

"Oh, uh Spock the Center for Science left a message for you." Kirk told him. Teresa was sitting on his lap again.

"Yes?" Spock asked, trying his very best not to look at her. She was wearing one of Kirk's shirts, and what seemed to be black pants. It was similar to what she had been wearing the first day he had met her.

"They said that Tedorians came looking for a patient T-D010, you know your other charge. Said she was in danger or something. You should probably call them back." Kirk replied off handedly. Teresa turned to him shocked, and then away, avoiding Spock's eyes.

"Tedorians came looking for Teresa?" Spock asked. Kirk turned to him, then looked at Teresa.

"You're T-D010?" Kirk asked.

"I don't answer to it." Teresa told him folding her arms across her chest. Spock pinned her with his authoritative gaze, she squirmed beneath it.

"There are more Tedorians out there?" Spock asked.

"Well I had hoped not, but I suppose there are. The rebels, I guess, are still looking for me." Teresa replied, seemingly choosing her words very carefully.

"Why are they looking for you?"

"I unno, they just are." Teresa replied. Spock knew she was lying, it was written on her face. Spock decided to let Kirk deal with it. He was her guardian now, he could learn how to tell when she was lying. Spock wasn't going to help him one bit.

"Well you better believe they'll be in for one hell of a fight if they try to take you from me!" Kirk told her. Teresa smiled brightly and hugged him tightly, Kirk returned the gesture. Spock felt the bile rise in his throat. He should have hugged her in such a way, why hadn't he? All those years, he had the opportunity, several of them in fact and he had always been distant.

No wonder she preferred Kirk. He could give him all the unconditional love she so desperately needed, where as he would have always been emotionally distant, like all Vulcans were.

"Kay kiddo. Time for you to go to bed." Kirk told her, pushing her off his lap and patting her on the head.

"Aw come on! I'm having too much fun!" Teresa pleaded.

"Nope, time for bed, missy." Kirk told her, moving in to tickle her. Teresa squealed and evaded his wiggling fingers. Kirk managed to capture her, he picked her up with ease and flung her over her shoulder.

"Spock, you're in charge until I get her in bed." Kirk told him, Spock wondered if his face was a red color to match his ever growing anger. Teresa was sure enjoying herself now. Then he remembered something very important.

Standing quickly Spock turned to Chekov.

"Chekov you have the con. There's something I need to do." Spock ordered rushing off the bridge. He made it to his room in record time. He grabbed what he was looking for and then rushed towards Jim's room.

"Here." Spock snarled, handing Jim the ratty old doll that Teresa left behind. "She can't sleep without it."

Jim took the toy from him.

"Look, I'm not the best choice for this. I'm not going to be a good role model. You've said it yourself, I'm more childish then most children. She's too young to understand now but.."

"Teresa is not young. She's nineteen." Spock spat out.

"Really? She so short."

"She's not short she's just small for her age." Spock argued, suddenly very defensive.

"It doesn't matter, she doesn't look it." Jim cried.

"Her pets, has she created suitable environments for them yet?" Spock asked, changing the subject. Jim thought this over.

"I don't know I haven't checked. But now I know where all those pets were going." Jim mused. Spock rolled his eyes.

"Her favorite food is Cherries Jubilee, but she prefers it in ice-cream form. She doesn't like school and she won't talk to anyone she's not familiar with." Spock listed. Jim nodded.

"I'll do my best to remember that." Jim promised. Spock headed back to the bridge.

"You know, I can tell you care about her. Maybe if you showed a little bit more of those human emotions you hate so much – you know just to her – she'd understand you a bit better." Jim offered. Spock sighed, but walked away. He had duties to perform.

* * *

WOO! Don't forget to REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

Green Blooded Hobgoblin

xStarletx

A/N: Here we are Chapter 8! Who's excited? Ok So chapter 9 and 10 are done. The more you review, the faster I get them up. This chapter you learn more about Tedorians as a race, and you learn more about Teresa and Damian. Tell me if you like it!

Chapter 8

* * *

Tedorians were beings with two main personalities. The main personality was usually in control, and was the most influential attribute. Each personality had a name, and was the opposite of the main one. Tedorians, well some Tedorians, were able to create with a mere whisper of a thought, where as others could move matter on a whim. Each Tedorian had a different category that they could fit into, very rarely was there one in all, and that one Tedorian would be named ruler immediately.

The Tedorians took their mating rituals very seriously. Tedorians were to pick mates early on in their lives, based on the way the two would set off each other's personalities. Tedorians mated off of differences, if one was Smart their mate were most likely of less intelligence, strong attracted the weak, sad to the happier.

Tedorian's split personalities were greatly influential, to the mating process. If the main personality was calm, there was an angry alter ego that could take over. It was why the Tedorians took their mating ritual so seriously, a proper mate was meant to offset any changes in their mate. So if a calm mate were to suddenly become insatiably angry the mate - who would most likely have an angry main personality - would feel the change, revert to the calm alter ego and Could calm the suddenly angry partner.

The age difference wasn't ever over or under one year and any deviance was frowned on, but not unheard of.

The two deviant couples that started the war were Robert and Miranda, two very intelligent people who chose to mate for each other's brains and Tina and Garret, two extremely violent people who chose to mate for the simple reason that they liked that they could rough each other up and not come to much harm.

Of course many were against it, many frowned upon their unions and their offspring, but there wasn't much one could do if the mating ceremony took, if after their first mating their personalities gave off the glow of approval for all to see, then the union was sanctioned and unarguable.

Robert and Miranda were blessed with a child, a little girl they had named Teresa, but her life was not an easy one. She was a child who was shy and meek, and it was clear to see that finding her a suitable mate would be difficult. The two travelled the Tedorian star system, which consisted of five planets and sixteen moons, for a living. Trading where they could and trying to find their daughter a suitable mate. Their search led them to Canolian.

Years before, on the outpost Canolian, Tina and Garret's son – Damian - had a similar problem, his rage and violence was unmatched, and was found an unsuitable candidate for any mate in the system. By the time Teresa came to the planet, they had long been comfortable with the fact that their son would never find a mate.

* * *

Teresa didn't talk to anyone, she was too scared too. She longed to find someone who just understood her, someone who wouldn't tease her and steal her toys. One who wouldn't assume that just because she wouldn't talk she was stupid. One who would envelope her in a big hug when she hurt herself, and would keep her safe from those who'd hurt her.

Damian told himself he was fine with not having a mate, clearly he should just get over it. He was teased on a regular basis, he was fighting with anyone who dared to bother him, but he was fine. Damian was alone, and he liked it that way, or at least he told himself that. He'd spend his breaks at school up his favorite tree, where no one would come cause they were scared of him. Well until the day she came running up the hill that is.

* * *

Teresa wasn't enjoying her first day at her new school. The bigger boys were chasing her again. Teresa headed towards a deserted corner of the school yard. Gods know why. Maybe she thought they'd leave her alone.

Teresa ducked behind the tree and hid herself in her hands. She heard the pounding of feet but she didn't dare look up. Suddenly some grabbed her doll and ripped it out of her grasp. Teresa cried out and lunged after her stuffed dog. It was her favorite doll. The boys had her doll and were laughing at her.

"Go ahead cry!" The leader cried. One boy pushed her back down. Teresa picked herself up, the leader ripped the head off of the toy dog. Teresa felt the tears coming, she didn't want to cry, but her doll had just lost its head. Behind her she heard something land on the ground.

The boys in front of her look panicked. Teresa backed up and bumped into something. Teresa looked up, a very angry orange hair boy was staring down at her with dark green eyes. He looked back up to the boys, and growled. They dropped her doll and ran to the school building. Teresa backed away from the boy behind her. If those boys were scared of him she should be scared of him too. She tripped over the remains of her doll and landed on her butt, jolting the tears out of her eyes.

The boy backed away from her.

"Great even you're scared of me" He snarled. His voice sounded strained, as if she had hurt him. Teresa was confused, he looked so big, and so strong, how could she have hurt him? The boy turned and jumped back up into the tree. Teresa watched him as he settled himself on a large branch. Was he why no one came around here? Teresa looked to her destroyed doll, she brushed a few of her tears away and then got up. She needed to get away, to find a better place to hide. She paused to looked up at the boy in the tree, his green eyes were following her.

He seemed so sad and so lonely, where was his mate? Maybe he was mateless like her. Teresa shook her head, what was she thinking. Such a nice boy like him clearly had a mate, and he wouldn't have liked her either. No one loved her. And no one would.

The tears started a new, and Teresa turned from the boy and ran.

She'd be alone for ever.

* * *

Damian watched the little girl go. He hadn't even talked to her and he had made her cry.

For some reason that upset him.

Frowning Damian jumped back down from the tree, those damn bullies had broken her doll. Where was her mate? Why wasn't' he protecting her?

If he was her mate those guys wouldn't have managed to corner her. If she was his mate he wouldn't have lost her. If she was his mate she wouldn't cry. Not ever.

Damian kicked the remnants of the doll. She wasn't his mate. He'd never have a mate. Not that it mattered, if even he could have a mate, merely her age would make her unsuitable.

Damian picked up her doll.

Every little girl deserved a doll.

The school bell rang behind him. Damian held the pieces of the doll. Maybe he could fix it. He'd like to see what she looked like with a smile on her face.

Damian realized, as he was walking back to school, that this was the first time in his life he had ever been so calm.

* * *

Teresa bolted up in bed. She hadn't dreamt about meeting Damian in years and she had never known what he had thought. He always maintained that he wasn't that interested in her. Clearly that was a lie.

Beside her was the toy dog she hadn't let out of her sight since she had got it. Somehow it managed to get to her. She had a feeling Spock had brought it to her. But she was just so angry with him.

He never wanted her here. Seems everyone she loved never wanted her around. Damian never did, Spock didn't, not even Jim had wanted to be her guardian.

Teresa was a burden, only her pets loved her.

Teresa sobbed in earnest then. Oh how she'd do anything to be with Damian again. If there was only some way he survived that blast.

But if that were true, he would have found her by now.

Teresa was alone.


	9. Chapter 9

Green Blooded Hobgoblin

_xStarletx_

**A/N: Here we are chapter 9, I have up to chapter 11 finished, so review and I'll post quicker. I'm going up to the cottage for three days, so I'm leaving today and I'll be back Friday, surprise me with lots of Reviews peoples! I'll probably have finished two or three more chapters since I'll be up there typing whilst drunk. The moral of this story? REVIEW!**

Chapter 9

**

* * *

**

Spock avoided Teresa and Kirk the best he could. Which was difficult. The ship was only so big.

Spock knew he wasn't being logical. This whole situation shouldn't be bothering him at all.

But it did, and with the way he was behaving the only logical conclusion was that he wasn't being logical at all.

As a result he was angry. All of the time, at Teresa, at Jim, but mostly himself. He hated that she could make him feel emotions that he didn't want to acknowledge.

He didn't know how Jim did it, but he managed to get Teresa to attend the school aboard the ship and she was actually participating, not talking to anyone of course, but actually participating.

What the hell did Jim have over him?

"Alright Teresa, uh, Teresa, Teresa? Teresa? TERESA!" Jim screamed. The girl stopped bouncing around the room to look at him. He sighed. How the hell had Spock controlled her?

"Sit down please." He ordered. She frowned but obeyed, she was fidgeting already.

"Did you finish your homework?" He asked, Teresa was bouncing in her seat. For someone so quiet she had a lot of energy.

"Yes."

"How about your chores?"

"You didn't give me chores."

"Yes I did."

"No you didn't!"

"I told you to clean your room!"

"It's your mess!"

Jim sighed. How did Spock not go crazy?

"Ok. Teresa. Let's try this again. Can you clean your quarters?" Jim asked.

"But it's your mess!" Teresa argued. Jim roared with anger, he was just so frustrated. He stomped out of the room and came face to face with Spock who was just staring at him blankly. Jim glowered.

"What do you want pointy ears?" He asked.

"She doesn't respond well to yelling."

"How would you know? You never spent that much time with her!" Jim bellowed. Spock's eyebrow raised up. Jim stormed down the hall he needed a drink. A good old fashioned drink, and a woman, not one with green hair, pink eyes and a short attention span.

* * *

Teresa crept out of her quarters, she had heard Spock outside. She found him a little ways away looking over something on his hand held data board.

"Spock." She murmured lightly. He turned, surprise etched on his features. Teresa wondered if he was still mad at her.

"Yes, Teresa, what is it?" He asked. Teresa tightened her hold around the books in her arms.

"I need help with my advanced math." She told him.

"How advanced are you?" Spock asked, he was unaware that the scientists had given her math work, they usually just tried to get her to talk. He flipped open the book, the equations were long and complicated, things he hadn't even learned until he himself was her age, and he was a Vulcan.

"Who taught you how to do this?" He asked.

"Damian. I was advanced everything on Canolian." Teresa responded. Spock paused.

"Who is Damian?" He asked, Teresa stopped and fell silent. Spock waited for an answer but it never came.

"Of course I'll help you." He sighed. Though silently he was very happy that Teresa found Jim too incompetent to help her with her work.

* * *

He sat at the sowing table attempting to fit the pieces back together. The first attempt had been shoddy, so he had no other choice but to make her a new one.

It wasn't turning out so good, but it was better than anything else he'd made in this stupid class. Why was he taking home-ec anyways? It's not like he was ever going to have a family to take care of.

"What are you making Damian?" The teacher asked. Damian showered her the stuffed dog, he was still filling it with fluff, then he'd sow the black button eyes on, maybe even make a collar.

"A child's toy?" She asked. Damian nodded.

"That is not the project I gave you." She told him.

"Oh I finished that, this is just cause I was – uh – bored." He lied. She nodded.

"Not that bad, though I don't know why you'd make a child's toy, you'll never have a child." She told him. Damian winced at the jab, not even the teachers were above teasing him, though you'd think they would be. Damian did his best to ignore them, he went back to the toy he was making.

That girl was still on his mind, everything about her, from her vibrant pink eyes to her short mop like light green hair. She was small and fragile looking, and though just thinking about what those boys had done to her and probably would have done worse had he not intervened in time should have made him angry it didn't.

He still felt oddly calm, and at peace. It was strange. He liked it.

He wondered why she affected him so. He had watched the small girl run up the hill wondering if she had a death wish. He noticed the boys trailing her too.

To be honest he had noticed her before she got to the hill, he noticed her across the field, this little blur of green running as fast as her legs could carry her towards him. His heart had lifted in that moment, with the sudden urge to jump down and run to her. He hadn't though, he thought the utter idea was preposterous.

He hadn't planned on helping her, but he couldn't help it. She was defenseless, they took her toy, they pushed her down, and she hadn't said a word. Not a single word.

He relished in the boys fears when he jumped down from his perch. And when she looked at him, it wasn't with fear but one of curiosity. He knew then that she had no idea who he was, she was new in the area.

She had blinked her big watering pink eyes at him, and Damian had to force himself to look away from her. He had glared at the boys and they had scattered like leaves in the wind. He looked down to her, she only came up to his stomach. She was fearful all of a sudden, and he was angry, hurt, disappointed even.

She looked at him like everyone else did. Like he was a monster.

Damian growled. He was a monster. He looked down to the toy he was making, the eyes were off center and it was stuffed oddly. He had created a monster too. Damian dropped his head to his desk groaning.

He was a monster and a failure.

He heard the whispers of everyone else around him. This was odd behavior for him. He was breaking right in front of them, showing weakness.

Damian lifted his head and willed himself to be strong. He'd finish this doll, she'd love it, she'd love him, or at least like him, and everything would be ok.

Damian dropped his head to his desk again.

He was pathetic.

* * *

Teresa waited by herself, she held onto her book bag tightly, the last time she hadn't watched it, it had disappeared. She found it the next day, the contents taken out and ripped apart and the bag itself had been rendered useless.

She listened to the hubbub around her, trying to listen for any signs that someone was approaching behind her, maybe to do her some harm before her parents arrived. She was also watching the crowd, making sure that the others beside her or walking past her weren't going to try something.

Suddenly there wasn't anyone around her at all. Teresa was concerned for a little bit. She turned around, wondering if one the boys were going to throw something messy at her. She wouldn't put it past them.

She was surprised to find the boy from the tree behind her again. She looked up at him wondering what he wanted.

He regarded her silently, Teresa wondered if he was going to pick on her too. He turned his mossy green eyes away from hers, his hand traveling into his own book bag. When the reappeared they were holding a crude stuffed toy.

He offered it to her. Teresa eyed it carefully. Had he made this for her? Was this a trick? Was that a dog?

Teresa noticed that his hands were shaking and that there were scabs on his knuckles, as if he had hit them on something.

She looked to the toy, it wasn't very well made, she could tell he had put his heart and soul into it though, she didn't know how. She looked up to him, his eyes had darkened considerably. He took away the toy he offered, his lip had curled into a sneer. He turned to walk away from her, Teresa gasped.

He couldn't walk away from her.

Teresa chased after him, her small hands going for the doll. He stopped and watched her, he dangled the doll just out of her reach. She ran around him trying to get it back. Like this was a game. It was kind of fun, she liked the smile that had formed on his face. It was the first time she had seen it. It suited him. She didn't mind this kind of teasing at all.

Until she heard him laughing at her. Teresa couldn't take it, she just couldn't take it if he was making fun of her too. She got so angry. She wanted to hurt him. She wanted him to know that he couldn't hurt her.

So she stomped on his toes.

The boy yelped and bent over. Teresa ripped the toy dog out of his grasp and hugged it to her chest. He stared at her in disbelief. She stared back, she could barely believe it either. For a while they seemed stuck there, just staring at each other. Teresa smiled at him, she couldn't help it, he looked so shocked.

She reached up and grabbed his nose.

"Beep."

He jerked away from her and scrunched his nose up, like it had never been beeped before.

"Teresa!" She heard her mom call. Teresa smiled once more and turned away, she ran to her mother.

"Where did you get that toy?" She asked. Teresa smiled and pointed to the boy who was still standing there watching her. Her mother waved. The boy waved back, as if unsure, as if the gesture were new to him.

Teresa hopped into their hover craft. She waved at the boy through the window.

She really liked him. And her new toy dog.

* * *

Damian felt the familiar pain searing through his veins, the screams came out of him even before he was awake. He thrashed trying to get away from the fire running through him but it was no use. The pain eventually subsided and Damian hung there gasping for the precious cool air to douse the fire inside him.

Durhum gripped Damian's chin in his gloved hand.

"Tell me where she is." He ordered. Damian growled.

"I wouldn't even if I knew where." Damian spat. Durhum's hand let go only to collide with his cheek seconds later. Damian didn't give him the satisfaction of showing Durhum that he was in pain.

"I'd love to kill you boy, but quite frankly I can't. I need you. I need you to find that little brat, and I need you to control that little brat. She'll give herself up, as soon as she realizes I have you, she'll come." Durhum told him. Damian swallowed. He was right. If she was alive, she'd come for him. He couldn't let that happen.

"Put him back to sleep."

"No, wait!" Damian cried. Durhum held up his hand to pause his scientist lackeys. Damian's mouth was dry, he licked his lips for some precious moisture.

"I know where they are."

* * *

**Ok Guys, I'm gone for three days! Review lots and when i get back on friday I'll post chapter 10! REVIEW! **


	10. Chapter 10

Green Blooded Hobgoblin

**xStarletx**

_A/N: Here we are chapter 10. If you haven't been to my profile recently you won't know of the goal for the summer. I've established that I have over 30 stories, most of which are fanfiction and in progress. So my goal for the summer is to Finish Five or more stories. This is one of them. I'm so close to being finished this story that I might as well see it the whole way through. I have three months left to finish five stories and I honestly hope I can do it. Review and tell me you like it. Remember the more Review the more inclined I am to post the next chapter. I'm up to chapter 13 people so REVIEW! Check my Profile for updates!_

Chapter 10

* * *

Damian walked into his house, thinking back on what had happened today. He sat down at the kitchen island and took the drink his mom offered him.

"Honey you ok?" She asked. Damian thought about it, he didn't know if he was.

"Yea, I think so." He told her. She paused to look at him. Usually when Damian was upset things got broken, people got hurt, he wasn't acting like himself and he knew that.

"So what happened at school today?"

"There's a new girl at school."

"Hmm, really? Is she nice?"

"She beeped my nose." Damian told her. His mother whirled around.

"Please tell me you didn't hit the girl!" She cried. Damian's father stuck his head through the door, he was in his study, reading something.

"Damian hit a girl?" He asked.

"NO! I didn't." Damian cried.

"Really? Are you sure you're feeling ok?" His mother asked. Damian frowned.

"I'm fine!" His father joined them in the kitchen.

"Are you sure son, you don't usually let people slide when they touch your face. No matter the gender."

"Teresa isn't like other people ok? I wouldn't hit her! And I'm FINE!" Damian cried. He stomped up to his room wondering why his parents couldn't see if he was ok.

In the kitchen his parents realized that Damian, for the first time in his life, was calm.

* * *

_Durhum's fist collided with Damian's cheek again. _

"_Tell me where she is you useless excuse for a mate!" He ordered. Damian was failing to hold back his tears. His heart ached painfully, he felt lost and angry. _

"_She's dead! You killed her you monster!" Damian told him. Durhum hit him again. It wasn't the physical pain that had Damian crying, it was the emotional. To have found his mate only to have her ripped from him. It wasn't fair. She was his everything and now she was gone. _

"_I know she's alive." Durhum growled. Damian sucked in a deep breath, it came out again in a series of strangled sobs. Why had he survived and not her? _

"_She's dead. You killed her." Damian accused. Durhum hit him again. He grabbed Damian's cheek in his tight grip. Damian grimaced as Durhum squeezed painfully. _

"_Please, just let me die." Damian begged him. Durhum let him go. "Please. There's no point. She dead Durhum, you don't need me. Just let me join her. Please."_

_Durhum walked away from him. He motioned for his scientists. _

"_Put him to sleep, but keep him alive. I want him to live knowing that he let his mate die." Durhum ordered. Damian cried out in anger. _

"_No!" He cried. An intense fire suddenly filled his veins, he closed his eyes trying to will the agony away. _

"_Just let me die! Please! I'm useless now! I don't want to live! Please! Please! Please!" Damian cried. His eyes growing laden, his voice began to falter. The last thing he whispered before his body went limp was her name. _

_Teresa. _

_

* * *

_

Teresa bolted up in bed. It was completely dark, but she knew she was alone. Her nightmare came back to haunt her. Her hand flew to her lips, she chewed her cuticle fearfully.

"SPOCK!"

Spock bolted out of bed. He stumbled over his shoes. He briefly thought about putting them on, but ignored it. He heard Teresa call out again, this time for someone else.

"DAMIAN!"

Spock burst out of his room, with only a loose pair of black pants. He ran down the corridor to Kirk's room and slide the access key through the lock, then throwing open the door. Teresa ran at him. Her arms flying around his neck, fastening tightly and then refusing to let go. Spock returned the gesture, holding her shaking form to him.

"What happened?"

"I had a nightmare."

"Where's Jim."

"I unno."

"Whats'going on?" Came a slur. Spock turned, Jim was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. By the way he was looking he had clearly found the company of some woman.

"Where were you?" Spock accused.

"YEA!" Teresa second.

"You are her guardian! You're supposed to be watching her!"

"YEA!"

"She was frightened! She needed you!"

"YEA!"

"Well she's got you, so I think we're ok." Jim told him.

"YEA!" Teresa cried. Both turned to her. She looked away.

"Sorry, got stuck in the moment." Teresa mumbled.

"Clearly you're the better guardian." Kirk announced.

"Clearly, but she wants you." Spock countered.

"I want Damian." Teresa sobbed.

Both men turned her.

"Say what?"

* * *

Teresa held her dog toy to her chest, and when she went out for play time she knew just where to run when the boys chased her again.

No weaving pattern hoping they'd lose her in the crowd. No this time Teresa ran straight to the hill. She climbed all the way up to the top and the boys stayed down at the bottom. She looked up, she could see the boys boots amongst the branches. She smiled up to them. She was safe with him.

She turned away and sat down at the base of the tree trunk. She began to play with her toy dog. She had named him Pog. Pog the toy dog.

Behind her there was a thud. She turned and saw the boy looking down at her. She smiled.

"Hullo." He mumbled. Teresa looked away. She didn't like talking to people. She was still nervous around him. He moved a little closer to her.

"Hello." He said a little louder. Teresa let her bangs fall around her flaming face. He knelt down beside her.

"Don't you talk?" He asked. Teresa hazard a small glance at him and then looked away. She brought her knees to her chest and hugged her toy dog to herself.

"What's the matter?" He asked. Teresa was touched by his concern.

"Where's your mate? Do you want me to go get him for you?" He asked. Teresa gasped. She didn't want to tell him she didn't have a mate. He'd think she was weird. Teresa shook her head. He sat down beside her.

"Do you like the toy dog?" He asked. She nodded.

"Really? He looks kinda funny don't you think?" He questioned. Teresa giggled and nodded. The boy frowned.

"I know I'm sorry. I'm not good at these sorts of things." He told her. Teresa watched him. He was looking away from her now. He seemed so sad, like he needed a big hug. Teresa wondered what his mate would say about that.

"I don't really see why I should practice. I'll never have a mate."

Teresa turned to him surprised. He noticed and eyed her warily. He didn't have a mate either?

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked. Teresa got up onto her knees and hugged him. He sat there stunned for a while and when she pulled back she stared into his green eyes. They seemed so hopeful. She took his nose in her hands.

"Beep!"

This time he didn't pull away from her. He smiled instead.

"I'm -." He started but was cut off.

"DAMIAN!" Came a cry. He turned and a teacher was bearing down on him. She grabbed his ear and pulled painfully.

"What were you doing to her?" she cried. Damian yelped as she dragged him away. Teresa was up on her feet, trailing after them.

"I didn't do anything!" Damian cried. Teresa tugged at the teacher's skirt. She swatted the hands away.

"You're going straight to the principal young man!" She threatened. Teresa stopped when the disappeared into the school building. She felt the tears rolling down her cheek.

Now he'd definitely hate her.

* * *

"Who is Damian?" Spock asked. Jim and Spock had sat Teresa down at the table in Jim's quarters.

"He's my mate."

"Nonsense you're too young for a mate." Jim snarled. Spock found this hilarious.

"But he is."

"Where is he?" Spock asked.

"So I can kill him." Jim added. For a man whore he was definitely over protective about this, maybe that was why, he knew what men could be like.

"I don't know where he is. I don't even know if he's alive."

"Then why are we worrying about this?" Jim asked. Spock rolled his eyes.

"Was he that orange haired boy on the ship? You know the one on the security log?"

"Yes." Teresa responded sullenly. "I unno if Durhum killed him or not."

"Durhum? The one who killed your parents."

"And probably the one who attacked the Science center."

"Why does he want you?"

"Cause I'm strong."

"So we keep him away from her simple as that." Jim snarled.

"But what if he has Damian?"

"We'll find you a new mate."

"Tedorian's mate for life, and unless you haven't noticed there aren't a lot of us left!" Teresa cried.

"I say no to Damian!"

"But he needs me!"

"NO!"

"YES!" Teresa cried. She banged her hands on the table, it creaked under the pressure, her eyes were steadily turning red.

"We'll think about it tomorrow Teresa." Spock told her. Teresa sat down with a frown.

"I want to find Damian."

* * *

The fire ignited in his veins again. Damian growled this time but accepted it. He thought about what he had dreamt. Who was the pointy eared bastard he kept seeing with Teresa? And who was that human trying to keep her away from him? At least he knew which ship she was on now.

"Well boy, what can you report?" Durhum asked. Damian hated himself for doing this, but he did have a plan.

"If I tell you I want off this table. I want a cell, to be able to move, to sleep and eat when I want." Damian bargained. Durhum cackled he motioned to the scientists. The bolts vanished, Damian crumbled to the floor. Ten years he had been strung up like that, he didn't get much exercise, once a week he was taken off and forced to run, only to be put back on. He was not used to this. He struggled to push himself up.

"Where is she boy?"

"She's on the starship. U.S.S Enterprise."

* * *

**WOO for longer chapters! This one was 6 pages. Don't forget to Review! Check my profile for updates!**


	11. Chapter 11

Green Blooded Hobgoblin

**xStarletx**

_A/N: WOO! Here we are! Chapter 11, I just finished writing Chapter 13 and its one of my favorites, quite steam that one is. My b-day's in three days but I plan to finish writing this fic before the end of June, so I'll probably be writing Chapter 14 in the next couple of days. Review to keep me MOTIVATED!_

Chapter 11

* * *

Jim glared at Teresa, Spock and Jim had decided to co-guardian her. Spock did all the disciplining and Jim was the fun one. Spock helped Teresa with her homework while Jim taught her how to fight or played around with her to exhaust her energy source. Right now, however, she was being unreasonable.

"No!" Jim barked. Teresa glared back.

"Yes!" She argued. Spock sat between them massaging his temples with his long fingers. Teresa had had another dream about Damian and she wanted to go find him.

"I don't see the point!" Jim cried.

"I'll be exploring a new planet!" Teresa explained.

"No!"

"What? That's your job."

"I'm not traveling half way around the universe to find some stupid boy!"

"He's not stupid!" Teresa cried, she pounded the table with her fist, for some reason the table was suddenly smoking. Spock lunged to intervene.

"Teresa, it's just not logical."

"Damn you and your logic! You don't understand what it's like to lose half of yourself!" Teresa screamed. Jim continued to glare.

"He's just one guy!" Jim argued, standing to glare at her, Teresa had to crane her neck to look at him.

"He's my mate." She stated. Jim's glare intensified.

"So what."

"I love him."

Jim paused, this wasn't good, if he knew men, and he knew men hell he was a man, this Damian guy wasn't ever coming back. Every man was the same, they hooked a girl and left. Jim growled, how dare someone try that with his Teresa? If he ever met this Damian character he'd beat him senseless. He had to get Teresa to forget about Damian, how bonded could the two of them be?

* * *

Damian avoided the girl as best he could after that run in with the teacher. He didn't know if he had gotten her in trouble, but he knew avoiding her just didn't work. Every play time she was under his tree. She never called to him, or asked him to come down, she just sat leaning against the tree and he wouldn't come down either. But those boys left her alone and after a while, she stopped coming to the tree. Damian had never been so irritable in his life.

The end of school rolled around and Damian had finished his creation project, it looked horrible, like a four year old made it. Damian had never been good at making things, he was better at destroying. He silently waited for the teachers to tell him how horribly he had done. The teacher was getting closer to him Damian excused himself to go to the washroom. He didn't have to go he just didn't want to endure the taunts he would get. However, if he wasn't there things would be worse later on, so running a hand through his messy orange hair, Damian steeled himself for the inevitable.

He got back to the gym where they were showing their projects and saw Teresa bending over some work she had done. It was pretty good for a young girl like her, actually it kind of looked like his. He got back to his booth and found that his project had changed and it was suddenly much better. He hadn't made that at all.

"Alright, which one of you took my project?" He growled to the students around him. They all shrugged, or shook their heads and took a step back for precautionary measures. The teacher appeared behind him, Damian tried to tell her that it wasn't his project.

"Very well done, surprisingly. Seems you were listening in class after all." The teacher told him. Damian tried to tell her that this was a mistake when he heard the chiding voice of a reprimanding teacher. Sure enough there was Teresa, looking up to her teacher who was yelling at her for stealing someone else's work.

"This is not what you showed me in class? I knew you couldn't be that smart! You're a useless little brat! You stole that work in class didn't you!" The teacher exchanged. Teresa's eyes flew to the floor, Damian was suddenly furious, the project the teacher was berating her for was his. Teresa was the one who had switched project. Damian looked back to the splendidly created habitat. She had made that.

"You can't even talk. You're so stupid!" The teacher hissed. Apparently that was the final straw. Teresa's eyes flashed red.

"I'M NOT STUPID!" Teresa suddenly screamed, she stomped on her teacher's toes. Damian was shocked, so was everyone else, even Teresa was surprised. She fled from the gym and for some reason Damian trailed after her.

He didn't see where she ran off too, but he knew she was at his tree. Sure enough he could hear her soft sniffs even before he was at the top of the hill. He peeked around the tree and found that she was crouching down, her arms wrapped around her knees.

"Why did you do it?" Damian asked coming to sit down beside her. She turned to him, wiping away from her eyes. Damian wondered if he looked as concerned as he felt.

"Everyone thinks I'm stupid cause I don't talk, but I'm not stupid." She whispered. Damian smiled, he liked her voice, it was light and airy, fairy like. It suited her.

"Then why did you switch your project with mine?" He asked again. She sniffed.

"You were nervous about it. So I gave you mine. I thought it would help." She replied. Damian pushed a strand of her hair out of her face.

"I don't need your help." He told her.

"I want you to like me." She whispered. Damian paused, he felt his heart flutter nervously.

"Why?" He croaked out. He had wanted her to like him too.

"Cause I like you. You're nice to me."

"I like you too." He mumbled. Teresa smiled. She hugged him tightly burying her nose into his shirt. Damian wrapped one arm around her and rested his head on his shoulder. He was unimaginably happy, so happy, he had someone, someone who liked him and wasn't scared at all. A sickening thought came to his mind ruining his contented mood.

"Where's your mate?" He questioned. Teresa looked up to him, her smile was still on her face, he hoped she didn't have one, but a girl like her was probably the choice of many. He didn't know what he wanted, but he definitely didn't want to share her.

"I don't have a mate." Teresa told him. Damian felt his heart swell with joy. Teresa's face went back into his shirt. Damian put his lips to her soft green hair.

"You're mine."

* * *

Robert held his wife, Miranda's hand as they hurried through the school to the office. They weren't sure what happened to Teresa that elicited a call from the school, but she wasn't a trouble maker so the only logical conclusion was that she had hurt herself in some way. When they got to the principal's office they found that another couple was awaiting their arrival.

"Hello, Robert, Miranda, this is Garret and Tina. We have something to discuss with the both of you." The principal told them. Robert ushered his wife into a chair before sitting down. He nodded politely to the two Tedorian's, they nodded back.

"Both your children have been proven unsuitable for mates." The principal stated. Robert flushed, how dare she just blurt that out?

"You called us down her to embarrass us?" Tina cried, shooting to her feet, the principal blanched and moved away.

"No, because both your children have formed an unforeseen bond." The principal cried. The two couples exchanged glances with each other.

"Damian found a mate? But none his age were suitable candidates." Garret questioned.

"The mate he has found isn't suitable. Neither is the one for Teresa."

"I don't understand?"

"Perhaps I should show you."

The two confused couples were led to the gym where they heard shrieks and growls coming from inside. The principal opened the door and Teresa tore past, followed by boy with orange hair. Tina and Garret moved forward to stop him, making Robert wonder what type of boy this was. The principal stopped her.

They watched Damian catch Teresa and haul her up in the air, spinning her around in a circle. When he was done spinning they fell to the ground laughing.

"You see, Teresa formed a bond with Damian." The principal explained. Finally Robert understood. Teresa was with Tina and Garret's son.

"He lets her do that to him?" Tina asked, Teresa had jumped on Damian's back, she was ruffling his hair, attempting to braid it. Damian lay on the floor protesting loudly, but not moving to get her off.

"She talks to him? She says words to him?" Miranda asked. Neither could believe that these were their children.

"Since we discovered that they had met we noticed that Damian was in less fights and Teresa was suddenly more brave. She stomped on her teachers toes today." The principal snarled. The two couples turned to her.

"You want us to keep them apart don't you?" Tina accused.

"Well of course. He is five years older then her. It is unheard of!" The principal growled. Tina's eyes narrowed.

"So are we." She reminded her.

"So were we." Robert inputted. Tina turned him.

"Oh you two too huh?" She asked, seemingly much chipper.

"Don't curse your children with your own awkward social standing. Keep them apart, or take them out of this school." The principal warned.

"My son is happy. If he wants to stay with this Teresa girl then I won't stop him." Tina snarled.

"I'd rather have Teresa happy then alone too." Miranda inputted.

"I do as my wife says." Robert replied.

"So do I." Garret mumbled.

"Then find them a new school."

"We will." Tina growled. She moved into the gym and bore down on Damian.

"Mom!" He cried. Teresa immediately hid behind him.

"Come Damian. We're going home." She told him. She grabbed his arm and pulled him away, Damian shot a glance back at Teresa before allowing his mom to drag him out of the gym. Teresa ran to her parents, her dad bent down and picked her up. Teresa hugged him.

"I like him" She told her dad.

"We like him too."

* * *

Teresa didn't have to go to school for the last week. She wanted to see Damian but her parents wouldn't let her. At night she'd wonder what he was doing and if he missed her.

So it was no surprise when she had a nightmare she woke up screaming for him.

Damian wasn't sure what it was that woke him up but he knew he needed to get to Teresa. He snuck out of his house and started off in a random direction, he didn't know how he knew where he was going, he just knew that she was there and that she needed him.

He came to a house, and without a second thought he rang the door bell.

He looked up at Teresa's parents, wondering what he should say. He didn't have to, Teresa squeezed her way through her parents and threw her arms around his neck.

"I knew you'd come!" She cried. Damian hugged her back.

"It's ok. You don't have to be scared." Damian told her. Teresa's father ushered him into the house. Teresa led him to the couch.

"You should call your parents and tell them you're here." Teresa's mother told him.

"Naw, it's ok they know where I am." Damian lied.

That night Damian slept on the couch. It was comforting knowing that tomorrow he'd wake up and see Teresa. He didn't want to admit it but he missed her, that he wanted her as a mate, even if her age made her an unsuitable mate.

The next morning he awoke to Teresa jumping on him. He groaned and pretended she was some big burden, but he had a feeling she could see through his façade.

"My mom made pancakes!" She told him. Damian smiled. He liked being here.

They were half way through the meal when Damian's mom stormed in.

"Tina now calm down!" his father demanded. Teresa clung to his arm.

"What were you thinking?" Tina screamed. She grabbed Damian by the hair, ripping him out of Teresa's grasp. Damian saw Teresa's pink eyes widen in fear and he just knew she was going to do something.

"Mom stop!" Damian tried to plead.

"Honestly it was no trouble." Robert tried to smooth. Suddenly an earpiercing shriek was heard. Everyone turned and Teresa was screaming. Water shot out of the sink, there was suddenly a strong gust of wind whipping through the house, the oven had burst into uncontrollable flames, and the plants were climbing out of their pots, inching towards her. Damian's mom let go of him and he rushed to Teresa. He put his hands on her shoulders, and she stopped screaming. She hugged him tightly her tears falling on his shirt.

It was decided that fighting it wasn't going to work. They moved out of the area and moved into the greater city, where the two of them could go to school together, get to know each other better, and bond.

And those four years were the best of their lives.

* * *

Damian paced in his cell, he had been working out, getting stronger, building himself up from the beginning. When he was certain no one was around he practiced his telepathic powers, something he hadn't done in years. He had always been exceptionally strong but with the lack of practice he had become weak.

He had a plan in mind, but before he could even attempt to execute it he needed to get strong again and he'd have to do it before they caught up with the Enterprise.

"Don't you worry Teresa. I'm coming."


	12. Chapter 12

Green Blooded Hobgoblin

**xStarletx**

_A/N: WOO! Chapter 12. I'm almost finished typing out the full story. I just finished chapter 14 and I think there's only gonna be about two or three more chapters and then we're done. So about 16-17 chapters in total. How AWESOME IS THAT? LOL So Review now and tell me what you want to see. Ok? REVIEW!_

Chapter 12

* * *

Damian had gotten stronger now, though he acted like he was still very weak. He may have been fooling the scientist but he had a feeling that Durhum knew just how strong he was getting.

Damian knew now that the dreams he had been getting were projections. Teresa was leaving him a trail of breadcrumbs to follow. The two men she kept showing him, they existed to upset him, to goad him into coming after her. She must still think he meant what he said.

He hadn't seen her clearly yet, his dreams were always through her eyes, she was careful not to show her reflection to him. Damian craved to see her face, he knew she'd be pretty, she was always so very beautiful, but he needed to see her. To know that it was really her, though really, who else could it really be?

"We're catching up." Durhum said from the safe distance behind the bars of Damian's cell. Damian turned to him.

"You better hope she'll do as we think, otherwise you'll be useless to me and then I can do whatever I want to you." Durhum threatened. Damian rolled his eyes.

"She will." He ensured.

"You better not try anything either or I'll just slit her throat."

"Make up your mind Durhum who you going to kill? Me? Or her?" Damian taunted. Durhum growled at her.

"All I need is her, then I can get rid of you and take my rightful place on the throne."

"She'll never mate with you."

"She won't have a choice." Durhum snarled. Damian felt the waves of dread and sickness roll through his stomach. This was why he needed to get to Teresa first. To stop Durhum insane take over the Tedorian system plot. Though all he's be taking over was rubble and graves.

"Captain, we've caught up with the Enterprise." A voice on the P.A announced. Durhum glared at him once more with smug determination and then stalked off. Damian mentally went over his plan.

It was go time.

* * *

For four years nothing eventful happened to the two. They grew more accustomed to each other, and with every passing day their bond grew stronger and stronger. Their level of attachment was strangely high for a pair whom had just met.

At the beginning of the fourth year, Damian was turning fifteen and Teresa had just turned ten. Damian was trying to enlist in the Tedorian army, the only real use for his skills and anger issues, and Teresa's genius had become more noticeable and she had been bumped up several grades.

The incident that started the war happened half way through the year. Damian had been accepted into the army, though it was clear that he wasn't wanted, and was putting up with quite a bit of grief from his fellow soldiers.

They teased him about everything, so Damian started to keep Teresa a secret. Avoiding her at school, denying he knew her, choosing to hang out with different people and not her. Damian was doing it to protect her, but Teresa didn't know that and she was hurt.

However, like all great secrets, Damian's was found out. Teresa had been waiting for him in the parking lot. He came out of the Army training building and Teresa skipped up to him.

"What are you doing here?" Damian hissed.

"I came to walk you home!" Teresa exclaimed.

"Who's the squirt?" One of his fake friends asked.

"My kid sister." Damian cried. He noted Teresa's confused look and hoped she wouldn't say anything.

"I'm your mate." She snarled to Damian. Damian winced, his fake friends had heard.

"Your mate? She's like five!" One cried.

"I'm ten!" Teresa announced. They all broke out laughing. Damian bristled, he wished Teresa had just shut up.

"Wow you're even more pathetic then we thought!" One snarled, he pushed Teresa and she fell. Damian pushed him back.

"What you want to fight?"

"Bring it!" Damian snarled. It was a bad idea, even with uncontrollable rage, these boys had been training for years, they were better, faster and stronger than him.

Soon Damian was on the ground with them kicking him. He heard Teresa protests and bitterly cursed her. This was all her fault.

He was losing consciousness when he felt a heat rush past him, he opened his eyes and saw that Teresa was standing above him, her eyes completely red, Fire expelling from her hands.

Teresa had never been exceptionally good at elemental attacks, creating had always been her strong suit. To see so much fire coming from her was odd. Damian tried to reach out to her but everything hurt, and then everything faded to black.

* * *

Teresa wasn't there when Damian awoke, she had been called to see the advisors. The advisors were wise Tedorians who were in control until a Tedorian with control over all the elements was found. They shocked her by telling her that she would be the next queen. Teresa found this odd, she was just a little girl.

She relinquished her right to the advisors until she reached the appropriate age and maturity. But Durhum, a particularly strong Advisor, decided he wanted to keep his seat of power.

He proposed an alignment. Teresa would mate with him and not Damian and he would gain control and she could do whatever childish things she wanted to do while he control the planets. Teresa didn't like this idea. She turned him down.

The next time he offered he came with a group of soldiers intent on forcing her into agreeing. If it hadn't been for Tina and Garret who gave their lives to help Teresa and Damian escape she would have probably surrendered.

After that Robert and Miranda took the children underground. The Tedorian race broke into a schism, the Generals against the rebels. It was the rebels who helped Robert and Miranda get Teresa to safety.

The night of the last stand, Robert and Miranda fled the star system taking Teresa and Damian with them. They were heading to any Federation outpost, hoping to seek asylum while the remaining Rebels were massacred.

"This is all your fault." Damian growled. He had wanted to stay and fight, but he needed to go with Teresa. He hadn't yet gotten over the death of his parents.

"It is?" Teresa asked fearfully.

"You're so useless. You can't do anything." Damian snarled.

"That's not true!"

"So many people would be alive right now if you had just left. I never wanted a mate and I never wanted you." Damian told her.

"You don't mean that!" Teresa cried.

"Yes I do. I never wanted you, I only stayed so long cause my parents wanted me to be normal like everyone else. Well look at what it got them!" Damian bellowed. "I wish I never met you. I wish you'd just disappear!"

A few days later Damian got what he wished. Durhum caught up with them, and Teresa was seemingly blown to bits.

Damian never got the chance to tell her he never meant a single word of what he had yelled at her that day. And he regretted it, along with surviving when she didn't, every single day of his life afterwards.

But today was the day to make everything right again.

* * *

"Captain we're being hailed by on inbound ship." Checkov announced. Jim looked up to the screen, Teresa had been getting more antsy as of late, saying that Damian would be coming soon. Jim hoped it was him so he could beam him on board, kick his ass and then beam him back before Teresa was any wiser.

"Put them through." Jim ordered. A gnarly looking face appeared, the wrinkles were set in deep and there were scars everywhere. He had blue hair with a silver streak running through it, another sign of his age, and his eyes were a dark brown.

"My name is Durhum. I am the leader of the General's Alliance. I am looking for Teresa. She is on your ship and if you know what's good for you you'll give her to me." He told Jim. Jim was wide eyed at the threat. Spock was on his feet beside Jim in a second.

"I am Spock, Teresa's guardian. What business do you have with her?" Spock asked. Durhum chuckled lightly.

"Hey I'm her guardian too! I'm James T. Kirk, the captain of this vessel." Jim replied standing like Spock.

"She is the last proclaimed ruler of our race. If I wish to rule whatever is left, I need her to cooperate." Durhum explained, ignoring Jim entirely.

"Teresa? A ruler? She's like ten!" Jim cried.

"Nineteen Jim." Spock reminded him.

"She's too young to rule, and you definitely can't have her!" Jim declared.

"I am not asking for her. I am demanding that you hand her over to us now." Durhum snarled.

"And how do you expect to get her to cooperate. She doesn't cooperate with anyone." Spock asked.

"She will. I have her mate. Shall I bring him in as evidence?" Durhum asked. Spock nodded, and Durhum barked the order to one of his underlings.

"I wish to see Teresa." Durhum ordered. Spock exchanged glances with Jim. Neither of them wanted to give Teresa to this phsycho, and neither knew what her reaction would be if she were to hear that Durhum had Damian.

"I will go see if she's awake." Spock announced instead. At the same time a siren went off in the other ship.

"Durhum an escape pod has been launched." A lackey told the leader.

"What?" He growled.

A siren went off on the Enterprise.

"Uh, Jim... Teresa's launched herself into outer space." Bones declared over the P.A system. He had been babysitting her today... or he was supposed to be. Jim and Spock exchanged looks of panic and horror.

"End transmission!" Jim ordered. Durhum's face blinked out revealing the black expanse of space, "Zoom in on Teresa, what is she doing?"

Teresa was propelling forward in a green Space-Jumpsuit, the escape pod was heading towards her, she was pulled in by a tractor beam. And then the Escape pod went and warped away.

"We're being Hailed again." Checkov announced. Jim sighed, collapsing in his chair.

"Put him on."

"You have done this deliberately." Durhum growled.

"How so?" Jim asked.

"Damian has gone, and has taken Teresa with him." Durhum growled. So it was Damian in the escape pod. He should have known.

"You have made an enemy of us, James T. Kirk." Durhum declared. Jim sighed.

"If you make an enemy of me you make an enemy of the Federation." Jim warned.

"I don't care about you and your Federation. I will rule the Tedorian race and when I do we will attack you and your pitiful Federation. With Teresa's power under my control there isn't a thing you can do to stop me from taking over." Durhum threatened, he then ended the transmission and then he too sent his ship into warp. Jim turned his scowl to Spock.

"How much do you wanna bet she had this planned!" Jim snarled.

"That's not the point. She's gone and we have to find her before that psycho does!" Spock snarled.

"He tracked her somehow, we just have to figure out how." Jim mused.

And with that the team went to work.


	13. Chapter 13

Green Blooded Hobgoblin

**xStarletx**

_A/N: WOOOOO! Chapter 13! Ok so in the next few chapter's it's gonna get a little sexually explicit, not a lot just a bit. So if you don't like that, don't read this chapter… or chapter 15, which is finished by the way. I had so much fun writing it. There are only two chapters left after this one, and possibly an epilogue! Cause those are fun right! I bet everyone's all super excited and stuff. If you are REVIEW!_

Chapter 13

* * *

Teresa was outside of the cock pit, she debated going in. What if he found her unsuitable? What if he still hated her? What if he was only here because he needed to do his duty? The doors whooshed opened and Teresa turned away from them. She could feel him behind her, he hadn't moved towards her, maybe he was nervous as well. Teresa shook her head lightly, Her Damian was never nervous. She went over the mental picture of him, his hair was going to be longer, he'd be taller, he might even be shirtless. She bit her lip, if she wanted to see that she would have to turn around.

Her hair was longer. It was the first thing Damian thought of, her green hair was longer. She was taller, but still tiny compared to him, she had filled out, he could tell, her butt had gotten cuter. Why couldn't she look at him, was she still shy? Was she scared of him? He couldn't bear the thought of that. He moved closer to her, his hands moving to her shoulders, he was afraid he was dreaming, that he'd reach for her and she wouldn't be there, he couldn't bear the thought of that more than her being scared of him.

Teresa felt his hands reaching for her, and she knew she'd have to turn around, so she did. She looked up into the familiar dark green eyes. His hands were still reaching out to her, he seemed frozen, as if one movement would shatter the moment between them. Teresa put her small hands to his, pressing her palms against his and lining her fingers up to his own. His hands dwarfed hers. He seemed surprised by the touch, he inhaled sharply.

She touched him and he felt the familiar spark between them, the bond reconnecting. Her pink eyes watched him, she looked so fragile, she had grown even more beautiful then he imagined. His mind was filled with all the things he wanted to do to her, what he had been dreaming about since he lost her, all the things he wanted but never got to do. He shifted quickly pulling her into a tight embrace. He wanted nothing more than to press his lips to hers. So he did.

Teresa was shocked by the suddenly movement, she was now pressed up against his chest. He regrettably had a shirt on, but she could feel the muscles of his chest beneath the fabric. Her cheeks flamed, she had wondered what being with him would feel like, she felt the heat spread within her. She wanted to desperately to kiss him, and as if he had read her mind, his lips came crashing down on hers.

Teresa clung to him, her hands shifting as his shifted. His massive hands came to rest at the base of her head, his other hand pressed to her lower back pushing them closer together. Teresa's hands were in his hair, pulling and pushing as she opened her mouth to allow him access. He probed her leisurely though she demanded more for him, and the more she pushed the more he gave. The heat between them grew hotter, his leisurely kisses became quicker and more demanding. He growled hungrily for her, the sound shaking through her, before she even knew what she was doing she had echoed him, she didn't care in the least when he pushed her roughly up against the wall, it just meant that they were even closer together and she shamelessly enjoyed being able to feel every synapse of his body pressed against her.

Damian felt his soft kisses become more demanding, he had wanted to keep things chaste, they weren't ready to go the full way, she was still so young, but he had missed her. To feel her desire coursing through him, knowing she wanted him just as badly as he wanted her drove him wild. He groaned, and she echoed and he lost his mind, he pushed her up against the wall, hoisting her up. Her legs wrapped around his waist pulling him even closer to her, settling him in that spot, that perfect spot. His lips trailed down her jaw line and down to her neck. She moaned against him, pressing tiny kisses to his fevered brow. He shivered lightly, he loved her touch, the way she played with his hair, the way her small fingers clung to his shirt. He wanted to feel every inch of her, skin against skin. His mouth recaptured hers, his hands shifting from her waist to her shirt he wanted it off. He yanked on it impatiently, she moved to help him, though her lips never left his, her own hands were under his shirt her nails biting into the skin of his shoulders. He relished in the pain, it meant she was really there, that it wasn't a dream. With both shirts pulled up he could feel the skin of her stomach against his, she was cool to touch. Damian's mind could barely process regular thoughts, he was consumed with his need, the need to have her, to be one with her. His hands went to her pants, wanting to be one with her in a way he couldn't describe, to feel all of her, the shirt he could deal with later.

A siren went off, and Damian pulled away from her. Her pink eyes were glazed over, he growled at the interruption, he slowly let her go, waiting until she had unwrapped her legs from around his waist and was settled on the ground before leaving her side to check on whatever set the alarm off.

He sat in the control seat looking at the flashing buttons around him. He glanced back and saw Teresa standing behind him. He smiled, he wanted to be back in that hallway, up against the wall, without any interruptions at all. Looking back he realized they hadn't needed to say a single word to each other, seems the bond they had was still as strong as it was before they were separated for all those years.

Damian turned back to the screen and saw what the alarm was all about. Seems they had neared their destination. They were safe for now.

* * *

"Sir, there's a detectable trace left." Scottie told them, he brought with him a data pad, he showed it to Kirk, well he tried to.

"I bet they're having sex right now! She was getting antsy that should have been tip off number one!" Kirk raged. He was pacing back and forth like an agitated cat. Beside him Spock stood motionless and seemingly calm

"Kirk, I think you are reacting irrationally." Spock tried to calm.

"Sir?" Scotty asked.

"Irrationally? Teresa is off with, with, with that MAN! Doing God knows what, with some maniac who knows how to TRACK HER chasing her and you want me to be RATIONAL?" Kirk screamed.

"SIR!" Scottie bellowed.

"WHAT?" Kirk hollered back.

"I said I found a trace." He repeated showing Kirk the pad. Kirk took the data pad from him, looking it over. There was a trail of tiny green specks moving out into space.

"How did you see that?"

"Through an infrared scope. It's all over the ship too, especially on you two." Scottie explained. He took a picture of Kirk and Spock with a special camera, the resulting image beamed onto the pad. Sure enough Kirk and Spock were covered in tiny green glowing specs.

"So Teresa left all of this behind?" Kirk asked looking at his shirt. He picked at the fabric as if trying to get it off or see it with his own eyes.

"It must be the residue of her powers." Spock mused.

"She has powers?"

"All sorts. I thought it was just limited to creating habitats but she has some control over the basic elements as well." Spock explained.

"What about the boy?" Kirk asked.

"I've never heard her mention him before, this was the first time." Spock told him. Kirk glared at him.

"You are useless you know that? Why didn't you ask her if she had any lovers?"

"SHE WAS TEN! HOW MANY LOVERS COULD SHE HAVE HAD?" Spock raged.

"Clearly she had Damian!"

"I doubt she did anything physical with him."

"How do you know that huh?"

"Kirk, you're being illogical again."

"Shut up!"

"Scotty, can you track this stuff?" Spock asked, ignoring Kirk completely now for the engineer.

"I think so, but it'll take some time."

"We don't have time! They're fornicating RIGHT NOW! I need you to get me to her so I can interrupt them! I don't care how much I embarrass her!" Kirk raged. Spock hung his head.

"Kirk! You really need to calm down."

"DON'T YOU TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! I'LL BE CALM WHEN SHE'S LOCKED IN HER ROOM AND I'VE KICKED DAMIAN'S ASS ALL THE WAY BACK TO THE FUCKING FEDERATION BASE!" Kirk raged. He stormed towards the elevator, when he got in he turned his glare to his shocked crew. Right before the doors shut he screamed one more sentence.

"I'M TOO YOUNG TO BE A GRANDFATHER!"

Spock promptly broke out in loud laughter. Kirk really was just over reacting about the whole situation.

* * *

Damian and Teresa had docked in the mother ship a few minutes ago, he held her hand as he lead her out of their stolen escape pod and out into the hanger.

They were immediately met with a warm welcome from other Tedorians.

"Damian! How good it is to see you again!" One cried. Teresa recognized him as the leader who helped them when they were younger. His yellow hair had begun to fall out and fade to a light silver, but his blue eyes still held the playful mirth, even though his eyes were set with crowfeet and other wrinkles.

"Majesty. It is good to see you are alive." He greeted her bowing lowly.

"Please stop that. I'm not a queen." Teresa ordered. He laughed as he straightened.

"I see you talk to people now."

"I know, quite surprising. How have you been Gashen?" Damian commented, he smiled at Teresa, before turning his attention to the Rebel leader.

"We have been better. Durhum has been moving around too much, we couldn't trail him. Then with you two missing morale has been low among the troops."

"It should get better now that I've got her here." Damian replied. He put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close.

"Shall we show them now?"

"No!" Damian and Teresa shouted, just a little too quickly.

"I mean, we're tired, I haven't seen her in years. We would like to get reacquainted with each other." Damian explained, trying to sound as polite as possible. Teresa smiled knowingly at him, she knew what she wanted. The heat she felt before when they were alone in their escape pod returned to her. She hoped her cheeks weren't red, though she had a feeling they were.

"Shall I show you two to your lodgings?" Gashen asked. Teresa glanced to Damian who had flushed just like her. Seems Gashen had caught the implication. He lead them through the ship to the ship's cabin corridors. He lead them to the cabin designated for royal guests. Teresa shook her head, she told him not to treat her as a queen.

She thanked him none the less, telling him she was glad to see that he had survived the last battle, and then Damian ushered her into the room. As Damian tried to get Gashen to leave them alone, Teresa took in the room. Lovely covering, a very large bed, with many pillows bunched up on it. There was a bar, with chairs for eating, a sofa to one side and a large screen.

"Don't mate yet Damian, you should wait for the ceremony, it would be better." She heard Gashen warn. She heard Damian's mental groan and knew that he didn't want to wait, neither did Teresa really.

"Yes, I know." Damian replied. "I just want some time to talk to her. I haven't seen her for nine years, and up until a few months ago I thought she was dead. Just some time. You can stall for a few hours can't you?"

Gashen nodded, reiterated his warning to wait for the mating ceremony, and then the door was shut with a click. Damian turned back to Teresa, who smiled at him. He crossed the distance between them, crushing her in a tight embrace, his lips on hers again. Teresa moaned hungrily against his lips, gripping his shirt, she pulled him down to the bed, their passion taking them past the brink of sanity into a whole new world where they could forget their duties to their people, the people chasing them and the people that they left behind. All that mattered was that they were finally together again and they needed each other. Desperately.


	14. Chapter 14

Green Blooded Hobgoblin

**xStarletx**

_A/N: Here we are chapter 14. I've gotten up to chapter 16 done, and then I have to finish chapter 1 and then 18 is the epilogue and then the story is done! And once I get this story done I'll have two stories done and I get a little closer to the goal of finishing 5 stories before the summer is done! I'm super proud of myself. If you review I'll post the next chapter faster, and once I get the last two chapters done I'll be posting a new chapter every week or day till I get it done. But that all depends on how many reviews I get. So review!_

Chapter 14

* * *

Damian and Teresa lay side by side, Teresa had ripped his shirt off moments ago, her fingers played with the orange curls on his chest. He had grown a lot more chest hair. Damian's hands were in her hair, or traveling up and down her arms, or caressing her cheeks. Teresa smiled at him, as he smiled back. She wanted to be kissing him again, to be beneath him again but Damian wouldn't let her. They needed to wait for the ceremony so no one could refute their mating. Teresa secretly didn't care.

Damian chuckled lightly to himself and Teresa eyed him.

"What? What's so funny?" She asked.

"I was just remembering back when you wouldn't talk to anyone, not even me." Damian whispered. Teresa giggled.

"Ah yes, the shy days. I remember them so fondly." Teresa mused. Damian moved in and kissed her lightly on the lips. Teresa tried to not press him for more, but she had a bad craving for the taste of his lips.

"I was so lost without you." He murmured.

"I know, you showed me." She reminded him.

"I didn't mean it Teresa. Those things I said to you the day we were attacked. I didn't mean it. I was just angry and lashing out." Damian explained. Teresa silenced him, her lips covering his, kissing him till he relaxed.

"It's ok. I forgive you." Teresa told him. Damian pressed his forehead against hers.

"Those men you kept showing me, the ones that want to keep us apart…. You made them up right?" Damian asked. Teresa was about to answer when a beeping was heard. Teresa stood up and looked around, she looked down to the borrowed gold shirt Jim had given her, a Federation symbol pin was blinking.

"What is that?" Damian asked.

"Uhmm about those men…"

* * *

Spock may have been acting calm but he was far from it. Teresa was off with this Damian man doing god knows what, not to mention Durhum was after her.

And why the hell hadn't she told him about Damian or Durhum or how she was a FUCKING QUEEN?

Unbeknownst to Kirk and Teresa for that matter, Spock had put a communicator on Teresa, long ago actually. After her disappearance from the Star Fleet center for science he hadn't trusted her, the communicator meant he could call her and find her in case she ran off again. Good thing he did the logical and not the emotional… which was locking her in her room or putting a tracking chip into her brain. Though he was very tempted to do both.

He took out his hand held communicator and pressed the call button. It rang four times before Teresa picked up. Spock tried to be logical about the amount of time to pick up, first off she had no idea the communicator was on her, she was probably confused and secondly she probably had no idea how to use it… he was almost positive that it had nothing to do with the fact that Damian and Teresa were probably getting all hot and sweaty together on some escape pod.

"Hello?" Teresa asked. Her face appearing in a hologram, behind her he could see what was probably Damian. He had bright orange hair and a very angry scowl on his face, it sort of looked like Spock had interrupted something.

"Teresa! What were you thinking?" Spock cried, it wasn't the first thing he wanted to say, but it was the first thing to come out of his mouth.

"Give me that thing!" The boy growled lunging for the communicator. A slight scuffle broke out between the two that Teresa quickly won.

"Just two minutes Damian! Two minutes! Don't you dare get off that bed!" She ordered. Spock blanched. BED?

"Teresa? What are you doing with him?" He asked, almost afraid to hear the answer.

"Nothing, we're just talking and stuff. We haven't seen each other for years." Teresa replied. Spock didn't even want to know if she was lying.

"Look, you are in quite a bit of trouble young lady! Running off like that! But now isn't the time to discuss that. Durhum is tracking you, and so are we, but he has the head start. Where are you going, maybe we can cut him off?" Spock asked. Teresa winced, she looked up to Damian was sitting off screen.

"We're going to Canolian. It's where our mating ceremony will take place. We should be there in a few days." Teresa replied.

"Mating ceremony?" Spock spit out. Teresa nodded.

"Teresa! You are too young! I do not give you permission for this! If Kirk finds out he'll kill you both! And I will gladly help him!" Spock warned. Teresa looked close to tears.

"Why can't you just let me be with him? He makes me happy. I… love him." Teresa admitted. She shot a wary glance to Damian.

"Teresa…." Spock tried to reason, but he couldn't come up with any valid points.

"Please, Spock. He makes me really, really happy."

"I will attempt to talk to Kirk, but he won't be happy about this. We will meet you at Canolian." Spock told her and then he closed the transmission.

He really did want Teresa to be happy. It was Kirk he was worried about.

* * *

Kirk punted the book across the room. He was furious, nay! He was past furious he was a combination of Irked and Furious, so mad he was saying the word 'nay' in his head.

Spock entered his room. Kirk didn't turn to address him.

"How can you be so calm?"

"I am not calm. I'm merely not showing it."

"What if something happens to her?"

"We must trust that this Damian character can take care of her."

"Clearly he can't, he lost her ten years ago didn't he? And how old is he huh? He's definitely older! Men, they're not kind. What if he hurts her?"

"I think, from what I've learned from Teresa, that Tedorian's mate for life, that their mates are chosen by personality traits and the way the two bond with each other. If Damian is her mate I think it fairly safe to say they will be happy together." Spock reasoned. Kirk turned to him.

"Men aren't like that."

"No, human men aren't like that. Since he is not human we cannot expect him to act the same way."

"I'm still going to kill him, as soon as we find them I'm going to kill him."

"Well then it's good that I know where they are heading, you can kill him ahead of schedule." Spock announced. Kirk glared at him.

"What?"

"They're heading to the Tedorian planet Canolian."

"Why are they heading there?"

"I will only tell you if you promise not to throw another one of those embarrassing and yet very comical hissy fits." Spock bargained.

"Agreed. Why are they going there?"

"To complete their mating ritual and become bonded mates for life." Spock told him. There was a five second momentary pause.

"WHAT?" Kirk screamed. He then continued to freak out about propriety and Teresa being too young and how he was going to gouge Damian's kidney's out with a spoon and beat him with them and then promptly rushed from the room screaming about how they needed to be on a direct course to Canolian that would get him there before that stupid ceremony so he could break up their orgy fest and reiterated how he was still too young to be a grandfather.

Spock couldn't help but laugh once more. James T. Kirk was an emotional roller coaster with the strangest ideas about revenge. Gouge someone's kidney's out with a spoon indeed.

* * *

Damian had been sulking since the call, he paced around the room refusing to talk to her.

"I still don't understand why you're so angry." She murmured. Damian turned on her, his temper flaring, she knew she could feel herself getting more calm by the second, as she usually did whenever he got angry.

"It's those… those... MEN! What are you doing with them Teresa? God I had hoped you made them up! And better yet, they've bugged you and you told them WHERE WE'RE GOING!" Damian raged, he got so angry he shot a blast of fire up into the air.

"STOP IT!" Teresa bellowed, Damian backed down. She wasn't in control anymore and something told her neither was Damian. "IT'S NOT OUR FAULT! WE GOT LOST! YOU WEREN'T AROUND, THE STAR FLEET ACADAMY FOR SCIENCE PUT US UNDER SPOCK'S CARE AND KIRK WE MET RECENTLY NOW STOP YOUR BELLY ACHING! YOU CAN'T HAVE EXCEPTED US TO BE A HERMIT WHILE YOU WERE OFF DOING YOUR PATHETIC 'KILL ME NOW' DANCE!"

Damian's eyes had faded to a yellow, just as Teresa's had darkened to a red.

"Hello Diana." He murmured softly. Diana, Teresa's very rarely shown angry side, smirked up to Damian's even less active softer side.

"Hello Tergan." He moved to Diana and kissed her softly.

"Ok you two, you've got to come and meet your people." Gashen called.

"GET YOUR EAR AWAY FROM THE DOOR OR I'LL BLAST IT!" Diana screamed. Gashen scuffled away, knowing that when Diana was in control there was no helping the unfortunate victim. Tergan nibbled on Diana's ear.

"You should be in control more often." He told her.

"So should you, you're much better than Mr. Sour puss."

"Damian means well, he's just not as sensitive as me." Tergan gasped when her teeth nipped against his neck.

"Tell me about it."

* * *

**WOO! I had so much fun writting the Kirk scene I really did. He's so upset about all of this he's acting so FUNNY. LOL tell me if you like it. Almost finished this story guys, two more chapters for me to write and then this plot is DONE! Tell me what you think!**


	15. Chapter 15

Green Blooded Hobgoblin

**xStarletx**

_A/N: Guess what! The stories DONE! Well not here at this chapter, but I have finished typing the entire thing out. It's 18 chapters long. So three more to post and the story's finished. Now I haven't been getting Reviews recently, but I'm still going to be posting one chapter a day, cause I have other stories I wanna work on and I just want to get this one up. So pretty please make me happy and Review. Please?_

Chapter 15 ***Warning, this chapter includes Sexual interaction, if you don't want to read it, skip this chapter***

**

* * *

**

Meeting the rebels had gone smoothly, mainly because Damian did all the talking and Teresa sat there and smiled. They probably thought she was a puppet or a robot or something. Her and Damian gelled right back to what they were before for the fight, except now they were the romantic kind of cute. He'd always have his arm around her, they cuddled as they talked, she'd cook for him and he'd tell her he love it.

They were getting more frustrated too, so many times in the throes of passion they would have to stop to keep themselves from going the full way, from joining with each other. Oh how they wanted to, Teresa didn't care if someone tried to refute their mating at this point. She wanted to be with Damian, she wanted to feel him sliding into her, to feel him moving against her and hear him moaning her name.

Teresa was driving Damian crazy. Every slight movement, every coy glance, every syllable that dropped from her mouth screamed "take me now" and every now and then he would lose himself in her subliminal demands, wanting nothing more than to push inside her and become one, to become full mates, but they had to wait, and waiting was killing him.

When they finally landed on the deserted planet of Canolian Damian was so desperate and Teresa was so antsy, both were pretty excited about the prospect of mating for the first time… seeing how much they wanted to. However now that they were in the ceremonial cave behind the surprisingly still intact privacy wall, Damian was nervous.

He was in a special green silk robe, fiddling with the belt. Teresa turned to him in her own special pink silk robe, she was standing in front of the altar. Just her concerned look as she was half turned to look at him sent him ablaze with not just desire but nervousness as well.

"What's the matter?" She asked coming to him.

"I'm nervous."

"Really? There's nothing to be nervous about." Teresa soothed him.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"It's supposed to hurt Damian." Teresa reminded him.

"How are you not nervous?" Damian asked. Teresa smiled.

"I am, but I trust you." Teresa admitted. Damian smiled.

"Really? Cause I've never done this before." Damian joked. Teresa got up on her tippy toes and kissed him fully.

"You better not have" She whispered against his lips. Damian kissed her again, pulling her tightly to him. They shrugged off their robes, feeling every inch of their bare skin against each other's and it emboldened them. Damian pushed her until they were at the altar, he lifted her up and placed her on the stone. She slide back so she was in the right position and then she lay down and he came to lie down on top of her.

"What if it doesn't work?" Damian asked as his lips trailed down her neck. Teresa bit back a moan as she opened her legs for him. Damian near lost his mind as he slipped between the open thighs. He found her wet passage and felt an overwhelming need to slide inside.

"We're too good together for it not to work!" Teresa reminded him, She lifted her hips so she was rubbing against him. Damian growled at the contact and with one swift thrust, their mating ceremony began.

* * *

Just cause there was a wall between them and the two mating didn't mean that they couldn't hear them. Even if they couldn't hear them the stone above which were collecting the energy the two of them were giving out would have been the perfect indicator as to how it was going.

It was going exceedingly well. Bright colors were appearing within the crystals, and Teresa's moans were just as loud as Damian's. The group waited watching the colors grow brighter and brighter, like it was a fireworks display. Everyone was so engrossed that no one saw the ambush coming until it was too late.

They were taken over and not a single shot was fired.

* * *

Teresa lay half beneath Damian's body, they were hot and sweaty and panting. She looked into his half closed green eyes with a satisfied smile.

"Did you see the colors?" Damian asked. Teresa smiled at him.

"No I didn't look." Teresa told him.

"You were on your back how could you not have seen?' Damian chided.

"I was a little preoccupied." She reminded him, kissing his lower lip. Damian chuckled as he kissed her back.

"We were good weren't we?" He bragged.

"The best." Teresa agreed.

"We look together?"

"On the count of three."

"One."

"Two."

"Three" they said together and then turned. The every single crystal handing above their heads held their bright colors, mostly a variety of shades of both green and pink.

"Wow."

"See, nothing to worry about." Teresa told him, kissing his cheek.

"If anyone asks you were the worried one."

"Of course." Teresa humored him. Damian rolled back on top of her kissing her fully. This time when they made love it was soft and passionate and they lost themselves in their own little world, completely oblivious to all that was going on around them or on the other side of the wall.

* * *

Jim had been the one to notice Durhum's crew just outside the mouth of the cave. So Jim had Spock accompany him as they scaled the cave's high walls to an opening he had spotted from the ground. The two hung onto the hard rocks looking down at the scene. Durhum's bullies had the rebels against the wall at gun point. Teresa and Damian were nowhere to be seen.

Until they came out from behind this high wall that was. They had these silk robes on that looked ridiculous but it was plainly clear by the glow on Teresa's face and the way Damian was holding her close to them that the mating ceremony had taken place. That and they could hear their moans before they even got to the cave.

"I can't believe this, I'm too young to be a grandfather I'm going to kill that boy, gouge his spleen out with a spoon! I'll gouge out every major organ with a spoon!" Jim muttered. Spock stared at him oddly.

"Now is not the time for this." Spock hissed and he was right. Damian and Teresa were now faced by Durhum. Damian had pushed Teresa behind him and was now standing a few feet away from Durhum attempting to protect her.

"I see you two have mated. Those are some bright colors." Durhum commented, his gaze shifting to the crystals above their heads. For the first time both of the hidden men noticed them, each crystal was glowing with different shades of green and pink.

"I don't think I've ever seen a reaction that strong or that bright, another testament to her power." Durhum snarled.

"I'll never let you have my power." Teresa growled. Damian hushed her. Durhum chuckled.

"Damian told you about that huh? Well I bet he didn't tell you my plan? How could he? I told him a different one, I saved the better version for myself." Durhum snarled. Damian's face didn't change from its regular stony expression.

"You see my plan all along was to have you two mate, and then challenge…" Durhum stopped only throw a plain looking rock down at Damian's feet. "Your precious mate to a duel. To the death, for the girl. Winner takes the kingdom."

Damian moved to grab the rock but Teresa stopped him.

"Don't, please! I just got you back!" She cried. Damian turned to her, Jim could clearly make out the loving smile on Damian's face as he pressed a kiss to her cheek. He then bent down and picked up the rock.

"I accept your challenge, I get to choose weapons, I also demand clothes." Damian announced. Durhum smirked.

"Perfect, hold the girl. Can't have her flying into one of her blind rages now can we?" Durhum snarled. Jim had seen enough.

"Come on, I've got a plan!" Jim whispered to Spock. He didn't wait to hear what Spock even had to say. It was probably some negatively logical criticism anyways.


	16. Chapter 16

Green Blooded Hobgoblin

**xStarletx**

_A/N: WOOO! Chapter 16! Only two more chapters to post and this story is DONE! WOO! Tell me what you think peoples! Review and tell me what you think! Chapter 17 will be up at some point tomorrow, not sure when. LOOK FOR IT!_

Chapter 16

* * *

Damian had been given a pair of long shorts to wear and a grey wife-beater, the unofficial uniform of the army back in the day when the army was still considered an acting force. He stood to one side, stretching and getting ready, as Durhum approached wearing the exact same outfit. He looked ridiculous.

"Have you chosen the weapons?" Durhum asked. Damian glared at him.

"Yes. There will be no weapons, only elemental attacks." Damian declared. Durhum chuckled.

"Whatever you say." Durhum shrugged. Damian had a plan, Durhum was old, he couldn't keep up his elemental attacks for very long. Damian just had to wear him out and then finish Durhum off.

"Well your majesty proclaim the start of this match." Durhum ordered turning to Teresa. She cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Oh is that all?" She asked, her face darkened into a glare. "No. In fact I proclaim that you're not allowed to fight."

"Teresa." Damian hissed.

"Ha! Are you whipped by that little whelp? Do you do everything she says Damian? Have you no balls boy?" Durhum taunted. Angry Damian threw the first attack, a blast of pure fire right at Durhum's head. Durhum dodged and sent a shot of pure water at Damian. It hit him full on and knocked him to the ground. Durhum stood and sent another shot this time of ice at Damian's head, Damian was forced to roll out of the way. When Damian was on his feet he used his powers to fan out the flames, encircling Durhum, he then whipped them up into a fire tornado.

Hoping that this would be enough, Damian took this time to breath, he could feel the bruise forming from where the water had hit him, then the smoke began to get worse, suddenly there was this hiss of steam, and the fire was put out. Durhum appeared within the smoky steam suffering light burns from the fire and the hot water that had come from putting out the fire. Durhum set himself in a defensive position, Damian set himself ready to dodge, the ground began to shake and from the earth shot several spikes of ice. Damian struggled to dogde, one spike managed to graze his arm, cutting it open deeply. Damian shot his fire out again, melting the ice spikes.

Durhum was getting tired Damian could tell, ah the advantages of being young. Durhum could tell too, he was suddenly looking more desperate. From his waist he pulled a fazer concealed in the belt. He began to shoot, Damian was once again on the offensive. He dodged most but one managed to get his lower leg. Damian would have to change his game up.

Damian charge Durhum, igniting a fire on his hands, punching at Durhum's face and body. Durhum did the same with his water and blocked each attack. He solidified his water so it was hardened ice and managed to lay a blow.

Damian felt his jaw snap out of place and he was down on the ground. Durhum continued to hit him, each shot of water and ice bruising him further, cracking bones, and even though Damian struggled to get away from the attacks he couldn't. Then he stopped.

Damian's head was buzzing so loudly he could barely hear Teresa screaming. Durhum had walked away from him, he was squeezing Teresa's chin in his hand, the way he used to do to Damian when Damian was still his prisoner. Tears had stained her cheek, she was growling at him.

"You'll be mine my little queen. I promise you'll enjoy me more than your useless mate." He growled, he slid his lips on Teresa's who tried to get away from him. Damian was furious, he struggled to get up. Everything hurt, his stomach burned, he kept one of had on his side in hopes to quell the pain. It didn't work that much. He heard a sound behind him and turned. The two Teresa had showed him before were hiding behind a rock formation, they slid something to him. He stooped to pick it up, the game changer was now in hands. Damian struggled to right himself.

When Durhum pulled away she spit at him, he whipped it off his cheek and then struck her.

"Now watch me end his life."

"NO!" Teresa cried. Durhum chuckled and turned back to Damian who was pointing his own borrowed fazer at Damian's face.

"You're never going to touch her again." Damian growled, then pulled the trigger. Durhum was dead before his body crumpled to the floor.

The Soldiers holding Teresa were in shock, everyone was. Damian glared at them, raising the fazer again. They dropped their holds on her in a second. Teresa ran to his side, as Damian dropped down to his uninjured knee.

"I told you not to fight him. I knew he wouldn't play fair." Teresa cried. She was stroking him lightly, pressing kisses to his forehead, Damian was just happy that she was ok and still his. He slid his lips over hers, even if they were bloodied, the image of Durhum kissing her was still ingrained in his brain and he wanted it out, he wanted her to taste like him and no one else. No one was ever going to take her from him again.

"Get away from him." Came a growl and she was ripped from him. Damian turned he struggled to get up, but failed miserably. He was staring at the blond man from the ship, the one who was captain and the black haired, pointy ears goblin man. Her so called guardians.

"Stop Jim, he needs me!" Teresa cried. She stomped on his foot and went back to Damian's side.

"You're too young to have a mate!" This Jim cried.

"No I'm not! I'm nineteen. Tedorians mate when their sixteen at least, I'm three years late!" Teresa argued.

"Jim, I don't think now it the time for this." The black haired one told him. The one named Jim turned to him.

"Don't you start you green blooded logical hobgoblin!" Jim shrieked.

"I already mated with him!" Teresa shouted.

"I KNOW! AND IT'S NOT EVER HAPPENING AGAIN!" Jim bellowed back. Damian grunted and struggled to get up.

"I just spent the last ten years convinced she was dead. If you think that I'm going to give her up now that I just got her back you're crazy." Damian growled, facing the captain, he was the same height as him. Teresa was still clinging to his side. Jim's glare softened.

"You're right we'll deal with this later." Jim sighed. Damian let out his breath in a low hiss and then collapsed.

* * *

When Damian awoke, Teresa was beside him. He was in an unfamiliar bed with a strange man with dark brown hair looking down at him.

"Good Morning Damian. You had quite a bit of internal damage but I've managed to fix you up." The man told him, a strange accent clung to his words. Damian nodded.

"Bones did a good job! He's the best. You'll be good as new in no time." Teresa promised him. Damian turned to this Bones character.

"Thank you." He murmured.

"No problem. Oh and Teresa Jim's on his way down." Bones told her. Teresa winced. Damian stared at her, he remembered what Jim had said.

"He's not taking you from me." Damian swore.

"Oh I know. I just don't want to yell at him again." Teresa sighed. At that moment Jim walked in with the black haired man.

"Damian, you've already met Jim and this is Spock." Teresa introduced. Ah so that was the black haired man's name.

"I am Teresa's original guardian. Jim is a new addition. While he is still avidly against any sort of union between you and Teresa, I know it is foolish to try and stop something that has already happened." Spock announced. Damian was shocked, he was against Jim's insane ideas?

"But we do have terms." Jim announced.

"Yes. Teresa you are the sovereign of your people and therefore need to stay and rebuild what was lost. You will make regular updates and calls to me and Jim so we know that you're alright." Spock told her.

"And a wedding. You two are going to have a wedding." Jim declared.

"Wedding?" Damian asked.

"It's a human thing. It's sort of like our ceremony but you don't mate at the altar you say vows or something legal like that." Teresa explained.

"Why would we do that?"

"It means she's going to be your wife and you her husband and you'll have obligations to do just as the vows say. Or I get to kill you." Jim growled. Damian was momentarily confused.

"You want to legally bind us together?" Damian asked.

"Yes." Jim and Spock announced together. Damian shrugged.

"Why not. When we doing this?"

"Not any time soon buddy." Jim snarled.

"And until that time we have ground rules."

"1. There will be no mating. EVER!" Jim shouted. "I'm not going to be a grandfather before this wedding."

"2. Teresa will have her own room on the opposite side of the ship from you." Spock inputted.

"3. Any outings will be chaperoned by either Spock or me." Jim listed. Damian turned to Teresa as the two males in front of him continued to list conditions.

"Does this list ever end?" Damian whispered to her.

"Geeze and I thought you were over protective." Teresa sighed in response. Damian turned to her surprised then back to the two males who were still listing rules and sighed. She was right. He had never been this bad. He smiled coyly to himself and glanced at Teresa who was grimacing as the rules began to get even more restricting. She was worth it.

* * *

**I know it was short! But please Review. Remember only two more chapters and then this Story is DONE!**


	17. Chapter 17

Green Blooded Hobgoblin

**xStarletx**

_A/N: Chapter 17 is now up. Chapter 18 will be posted some time tomorrow night and then this story is done. I've given up on getting reviews. Clearly you people just don't want to review. So this chapter is short, and if you guys don't like that well you can suck it cause you never reviewed and I officially don't care about the length. I'm in a horrible mood today so really I just don't give a flying fuck what other people think right now. Enjoy the chapter. Only one more left._

Chapter 17

* * *

-Two and a half months later-

Damian fidgeted at the altar, the crystals above them were still radiating from the energy Damian and Teresa had given out all those months ago. He had been forced into a formal black Tux by Jim who he know referred to as either Kirk or Captain Kirk and would continue to do so until Kirk told him he could address him as Jim, which would probably be never seeing as Kirk hated him.

True to their word Spock and Kirk had effectively seen to Teresa and Damian getting no alone time. He hated being denied his special time with his mate but they were determined that Teresa and Damian wouldn't mate until they were good and married. Then they could get it on all they wanted, no matter how much Kirk didn't want to be a grandfather.

So there he was, on Canolian in the same cave he mated with Teresa and killed Durhum in. It had been done up in elaborate decorations, there were rows of seats for everyone to sit in, behind him stood Bones and Gashen as his Men of honor or something, and there was some wiry old man in strange white robes standing at the altar with a massive black book.

Music started up and Damian felt his heart nearly stop, he turned to look and saw Teresa's bridesmaids coming down the aisle, they consisted of two women that Damian couldn't remember the names of, Uhurie or something was one of them. Behind the Bridesmaids came Teresa, being escorted down the aisle by both Kirk and Spock. She was wearing a beautifully flowing white dress and had a white veil covering her face. Damian felt his breath leave his body. She was beautiful.

The music stopped when Teresa reached the altar.

"Who gives away this woman?" The robed man asked.

"We do." Spock and Kirk said together. The robed man nodded and Teresa took her place in front of Damian. Damian took her hand in his and the confusing ceremony began.

They said their vows, young children handed them the rings, he put his ring on her slim fingers, he was so nervous he thought the ring would slip out from his shaking fingers, where as Teresa put his on with ease and determination. She smiled at him through the veil.

"Does anyone object?" The robed man asked. Damian paused, object? Someone could object? He glanced over and saw Kirk getting to his feet, put Spock grabbed him by the shoulder and forced him down. Damian sighed in relief

"I know pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Damian lifted the veil over Teresa smiling face and then slid his lips onto hers. They were now man and wife. Let's see Kirk stop them now.

* * *

"Jim!" Teresa whined. The party had long been over but Jim had yet to let her go with Damian to mate. She had been dying to make love to Damian for months, but Jim had dragged out the wedding planning, and refused to leave her alone with Damian. Even now he wouldn't let her go.

"I'm just so worried about you!" Jim cried hugging her tightly. Beside him Spock rolled his eyes, behind her she could feel Damian getting angry.

"It's ok Jim. I can handle it. We've done this before." Teresa reminded him.

"Don't remind me." Jim growled, finally letting her go.

"I'm proud of you Teresa, no matter what you do. My only wish is for you to be happy." Spock told her wrapping her up in a warm embrace.

"So you better make her happy!" Kirk warned Damian. Damian scowled at him.

"Of course Jim, anything you say." Damian growled.

"Hey that's Kirk to you!" Jim cried pointing a warning finger at Damian.

"Maybe I should call you Daddy!" Damian teased.

"That's it!" Jim cried moving towards Damian.

"Stop it! There is no fighting on my wedding day!" Teresa demanded stomping her foot. Both men stopped and looked to their feet.

"Sorry." They mumbled together. Spock leant in to Teresa and whispered very silently in her ear.

"I've always loved you like you were my own daughter."

Teresa turned to him misty eyed she hugged him tightly.

"I love you too Daddy. I promise to keep in touch." She whispered kissing him lightly on the cheek. She noted that Spock had unshed tears in his eyes. He nodded crisply to Teresa and then grabbed Jim who was no engaged in a staring match with Damian, he hit Damian roughly causing him to flinch.

"Ha you blinked!" Jim cried.

"I let you win Dad!" Damian called after him. They heard Jim's protests to Spock to let him go back and kick the stuffing out of Damian even after Teresa had shut the door to their room. The waited till they could no longer hear Kirk to look at each other.

The moment their eyes connected they threw themselves at each other. Damian pulled hurriedly at her fragile white dress, while Teresa tugged at his clothes. Soon any barrier that stood between their flesh was gone. Damian picked her up and carried her, practically running to the bed. He dropped her a little roughly in his haste and then quickly got on top of her. Teresa welcomed him, spreading her thighs so he could lay between them, her arms wrapped around his chest, pulling him even closer to her, her nails bit into his back again, she needed to feel all of him against her. She felt his strong pulsating male member against one of her inner thighs and felt her stomach churn and her intimate spot moisten in anticipation.

He looked down to her, his green eyes glowing softy, he nibbled lightly on her lower lip. Teresa whimpered this was not the time for him to be slow with her.

"I love you Teresa." He whispered for the first time. Teresa felt her heart stop she moved her hands so that they were resting in his hair, cradling his head in her hands.

"I love you too Damian." She whispered back. Damian kissed her quickly and then slid inside her. Teresa gasped and held him tightly to her. She kissed him over and over as he brought her a multitude of pleasure. They were one, they were together, and they would stay that way, bonded and mated for life. Finally.


	18. Epilogue

Green Blooded Hobgoblin

**xStarletx**

_A/N: Right so a couple of days ago I was in a horrible mood. And I'm sorry. But honestly people were just so horrible to me that day it was terrible. But anyways, on a happier note, THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER! WOOOOO! So Once again it's short, and I'm sorry bout that but yea. Hope you enjoy it. Thanks for being awesome reader!_

Epilogue

* * *

-Less than a Year later -

Jim along with Spock had been boldly going where no man had ever gone before, whether it be exploring new worlds, or explore new beds, and man was he getting laid. He got laid on every planet he went on. Those alien women had a thing for foreign captains.

True to her word, once a month Teresa would hail the Enterprise and relay the adventures of the month to the whole crew, and would contact Jim and Spock privately for anything really important or just to say hello, or Happy Birthday and such like that

Teresa was usually busy running her still reforming civilization, she was helping rebuild cities, she was calling in Tedorians to come back and repopulate, and was welcoming immigrants to her system of planets. She had even signed a treaty with the Star Fleet and officially became a member of the Star Fleet system. Damian spent his time rebuilding the army in case of an attack, and when they weren't busy doing the whole rule the planets thing Teresa and Damian were together, making love.

Today Teresa had hailed the Enterprise with an announcement for the whole crew. Damian stood beside her on screen his arm wrapped lovingly around her. Jim sat in his Captain's chair and Spock stood behind him.

"So I'm calling today cause I have some good news." Teresa told the crew.

"What is it Teresa?" Spock asked.

"I'm pregnant." Teresa announced. Everyone jumped to congratulate her, except Kirk who just sat in his chair slack jawed.

"Our baby will be the first child born under the new reign, we're really excited." Teresa told everyone.

"Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?" Someone asked.

"No not yet. I just found out a few days ago." Teresa responded. Damian had a big goofy grin on his face.

"She was sick every morning, and I was all worried cause I thought she was sick or something, turns out I'm going to be a father." He exclaimed, resting a hand on Teresa's belly, she wasn't even showing yet, but she was glowing. Jim suddenly bolted to his feet.

"I AM TO YOUNG TO BE A GRANDFATHER!" He shouted. For a while there was silence then everyone broke out in loud laughter.

"This is serious, I'm coming straight to Canolian and giving Damian a vasectomy. I should have given him one before the wedding!" Jim swore storming out off the bridge. Teresa winced.

"Don't worry about him, We'll be coming to Canolian for a visit anyways, we'll stay until the baby's born and for the christening cause you know Jim will demand a christening. He'll have come around by then." Spock told her. Teresa smiled, and Damian squeezed her shoulder lovingly. He was always overly affectionate now a days.

"Thank you. I was hoping Bones could be my attending physician." Teresa confided.

"You bet kiddo! I'll do the delivery myself!" Bones promised. She bade them a farewell, with the hopes of seeing them soon. Spock couldn't stop smiling. He was going to be a grandfather, another little person to smother with attention.

Now all he had to do was convince Kirk that being a grandfather was going to be awesome. At that moment Kirk came rushing back onto the bridge.

"Oh I hope it's a boy! I'm going to teach him a lot of things if it's a boy, call Teresa back I wanna congratulate her. Wait what if it's a girl? Oh if anything touches a hair on my granddaughter's head I'll rip it to shreds." Kirk cried waiting as Uhura hailed Teresa again. Spock laughed. God forbid Teresa had a daughter, between Kirk, Damian and himself that girl would never find a mate and if she did that mate would go to hell and back just to have her.

* * *

**Alright! We're done! Check out my profile maybe you'll find something else of mine you'll like. Thanks for reading. Tell me if you liked it or not. **


End file.
